The Revenge
by Aki Rei
Summary: /COMPLETED/ When Rukawa and Sakuragi finds out that Sendoh has been two-timing them both,they decided to teach him a lesson. The two switched personolaties and drove Sendoh insane!
1. revelation

The Revenge  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Revelation  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"O-R-E-W-A T-E-N-S-A-I"  
  
"Ne, what did I tell you? You should have never tried to match up with me the tensai! NYAHAHAHA!!" Sakuragi wearing his usual practice attire sneered at his companion.  
  
"Yare-yare I just let you win Hana-kun!" Akira Sendoh dribbled the ball and shoots it at the hoop effortlessly.  
  
"Nandato!" at the blink of an eye Sakuragi was in front of Sendoh and was clutching the sophomore's shirt.  
  
"I said you really are great and that a lowly man like me could never be a match for you." Sendoh grinned sheepishly. "Now could I get my consolation prize?"  
  
"Well. because you are a sore loser and all."  
  
"Aw, c'mon Hana-kun, you know I was just kidding." Sendoh tried to ease the grip of the rookie and slung his arm around the taller player. He tilted his head up and stopped inches away from Sakuragi's face, but Sakuragi pulled away.  
  
"Who won?" Sakuragi cupped his hands around his ear as if he can't hear Sendoh.  
  
"You won."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tensai Sakuragi."  
  
"Now that's much better."  
  
"So now will you give me my consolation prize or shall I force it out of you?"  
  
"You don't have to smiley."  
  
Their lips met in a long gentle kiss, when a beeping noise startled them both.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!" Sakuragi nearly shattered the eardrums of Sendoh.  
  
"HANA-KUN!! Daijobu! It's just my watch"  
  
"WHAT!! That little thing can cause a ruckus?"  
  
"It did frighten you." Sendoh chuckled animatedly.  
  
"Anyways I have to go. You know basketball practice."  
  
"Aww, already? We were just getting to the good part?" Sakuragi pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry but Taoka-sensei will let me get it if I'm late this time."  
  
"Okay! But the goodbye kiss better be good!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Still flustered from his kiss with Sakuragi, Sendoh raced thru the traffic to meet someone at the other end of the town. Kuso I'm so dead! Rukawa would definitely kill me this time! Sakuragi always make me forget the time. A wide smile formed on his lips when he thought of the spine tingling kiss Sakuragi and he shared. By the time Sendoh arrived at the court Rukawa was already there practicing and shooting hoops. God! He really looks so damn handsome! Sendoh forgot all images of Hanamichi as he watched Rukawa practice shooting hoops.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakayerou that Sendoh! He is an hour late! He should be goddamn thankful that we are meeting in a court or I would have been gone the first ten minutes! Fuming he sidestepped his imaginary defender Maki, feinted at the guard Fujima dashed at the frontcourt, ignored the towering Takasago and dunked the ball with passion. When done he reached for a towel and water to take a break when a pair of hands covered his eyes.  
  
"Baka! Akira I know its you!"  
  
"How did you know?" Sendoh all the while smiling sheepishly at Rukawa.  
  
"Would anyone with a sane mind do that to me?"  
  
"You're right! Hey what does that mean? That I'm insane?" Mock indignation was all over the features of Sendoh.  
  
"Don't you dare take the matter out of hand Sendoh! Why are you late again?" Rukawa crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Kaede, you know how Taoka-sensei is! He is a slave driver, and made the practice run late again!" Sendoh's eye pleaded with that of Rukawa's blue orbs.  
  
"Okay, but this will be the last time that I'll have that as an excuse!"  
  
"Of course. I would never dare to be late again." Sendoh sidled up next to Rukawa and pulled him in a tight hug.  
  
"Now do you forgive me?" Rukawa answered with a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oi! That's not the way to Ryonan High! Sakuragi followed Sendoh animatedly, Oi, this is cool, it's like I'm a spy! But of course I look way cooler than James Bond! Nyahaha! Too excited to notice, Sakuragi slammed head first into a trash bin sending all its contents towards him. Kuso, now I smell like hell! Hey wait where is Sendoh? Frantically searching his surroundings he found no trace of Sendoh. Kuso, I lost him! Deciding that he should search the place once more and thoroughly, Hanamichi obliged himself to walk a couple more blocks. When he rounded a corner he spotted a court. Hmm maybe I should practice shooting under the basket! When Hanamichi neared the place he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two people close to each other. He perked up. Maybe I should scare this people out of their wits! Hehehe! Malicious and playful thoughts formed in his mind. When he decided to launch his plan he happened to focus on one man's face. He looks like. Akira! "Yo! Aki." He stopped talking when he recognized Akira's companion; Rukawa. Teme Rukawa! His brows knit in confusion. His first instinct was to beat the shit out of Rukawa but he decided against it. It was like something was provoking him to watch things unfold first. Akira then reached out to caress Rukawa's cheek. Sakuragi felt his head spinning. Akira what are you doing? I thought you.Then Rukawa tilted Akira's chin so that their lips are only inches apart. Sendoh's voice reverberated in Sakuragi's ear Aishteru, Hana-kun But this time it said; Aishteru Kaede. 


	2. confrontation

Chapter two: Confrontation  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Teme Akira! I swear I'll get even with you. Sakuragi felt like pulling his hair out, he was so frustrated that he banged his head on the wall. I can't let them see me here. they'll just make fun of me. He could already hear Rukawa and Sendoh now; Poor guy, poor, poor old Hanamichi. NO! I can't let that happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The one thing that Sakuragi doesn't want from others is pity, he despised that, and he already had lots of experience receiving pity. His mother died giving birth to him, his father died early because of him. things he didn't want to remember came crawling back. Onegai! I don't want that now. Tears dropped from his eyes. I thought I already found someone to love and care for me. I thought.I thought. It's all Rukawa's fault! He stole Akira from me. He'll pay!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Without thinking he made a beeline for Rukawa's residence. Hmm. maybe I should confront Rukawa now. He knows that Rukawa lives in this big old mansion alone and that no one knows where his parents were. Sugoi.I don't know that his place was this grand! Knowing that Rukawa couldn't have made it home before him, he decided to wait at the steps. Hours passed by and still no Rukawa. Kuso! I know Akira can be so darn. so darn possessive! But Rukawa should have been home by now. Sakuragi's eye started to droop. Yamero! Sakuragi, you can't afford to fall asleep you must wait for Ru.Hanamichi fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa rode his bike home and an unusual cheeky smile was adorning his usually blank face. He was so happy from his meeting with Akira that he started singing a tune. He chuckled to himself; it's been so long since I last smiled, I think I'm feeling cramps around my mouth from too much smiling. Hmm. when did I last smile anyway? A frown crossed his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/* Flash back  
  
  
  
  
  
"But why Kenji? Why?" Tears were streaming down my face but I really didn't care. I have to stop this nonsense.  
  
"Please don't leave me Kenji, aishteru." I was already pleading at Fujima who still stood motionless.  
  
"Why don't you answer me Kenji? Am I not enough for you?" Fujima at last sighed and looked genuinely sad.  
  
"This would never work Kaede."  
  
"I will make it work."  
  
"No, onegai Kaede please don't make it hard."  
  
"I just want us to make up, I will really try." Fujima interrupted.  
  
"Don't you listen to me Kaede? It won't work."  
  
"Why? Tell me why."  
  
"Because. I don't love you anymore."  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Flashback*/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuso I don't need this now. Kuso, kuso, kuso. Damn you to hell Fujima. You're enough to cast a shadow on a sunny day. I sighed then rounded the corner to head straight home. Chaining his bike on the front porch, he spotted someone sleeping on his steps. A burglar! His mind screamed. He reached for a metal tube at the street and retreated to where the man was sleeping. He gripped the tube hard and swung it above his head when the sleeping form stirred. Sakuragi? What is he doing here?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aww, my side hurts. Serves me right for sleeping here. He had been sleeping in Rukawa's steps for sometime and something in his side was poking him. Wait I'm already sitting up. Then why is there still something poking me? The poking at his side insisted. Whaaa? He blinked hard and looked around when he found someone looking at him closely. "AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OI! URUSEI! You'll wake the neighbors up!"  
  
"TEME KITSUNE! Why didn't you wake the tensai properly?"  
  
"Doaho" An evil smile formed on Sakuragi's face.  
  
"Why are you late?"  
  
"None of your damn business."  
  
"You really had a good time with Akira didn't you?" Rukawa angrily whirled around.  
  
"Are you spying at me?" I hissed at Sakuragi then grabbed the front of his shirt.  
  
"No but I was spying on Akira." Rukawa's head was suddenly spinning.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"That you stole Akira from me." Sakuragi's eyes suddenly turned glassy.  
  
"You took away Haruko from me, then when I have Sendoh you also took him! Why do you always take what I have Rukawa? Why?" Hanamichi's voice was low and rumbly and Rukawa could see that he was trying very hard to suppress his tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa can't believe what he just heard; I stole Akira? But I didn't know that. He looked over Sakuragi who continued to glare at him but tears were now freely streaming down his face. He is really hurt.but why shouldn't I be the same? Not trusting his own voice, he tried to find sanctuary by going inside his house. "Oi, kitsune. were not finished yet." Sakuragi was following Rukawa inside. Still oblivious because of all the things that have been revealed to him, he didn't notice that Sakuragi was already inside and was practically dragging him inside too. He released a fatal blow on Sakuragi's jaw, stunned for a while; Sakuragi stared agape on Rukawa and quickly realized that Rukawa lost control. He had tears streaming down his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know what you are doing doaho. You are the one trying to take Akira from me." Huh? I did tell that line a while ago didn't I?  
  
"What are you talking about? You are the one who."  
  
"Stop it! I don't want to hear any of this anymore! Go out! Now!" Rukawa's index finger was shaking from anger.  
  
"Wait." Sakuragi pleaded with his teammate.  
  
"We have to sort this out." Practically steaming but logical all the same, Rukawa nodded at the living room.  
  
"Lets talk there." Hanamichi made a beeline there and sat as if he owns the house.  
  
"I really like it here kitsune, its comfortable and."  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" I interrupted the babbling red head.  
  
"When did you and Akira get together?"  
  
"Hn. Why would I tell you?" Raising a brow as if to challenge him.  
  
"To know who took Akira away from who." It does make sense.  
  
"February."  
  
"February?" Sakuragi practically screeched.  
  
"Yeah. The 14th exactly."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa watched Sakuragi squirm. Oh he looks blue. wait now he's turning red. Ooooh now magenta! Rukawa suddenly laughed at Hanamichi who looks very much like a chameleon.  
  
"What are you laughing at Kitsune??!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA.." Trying desperately to control his laughter, he answered  
  
"You."  
  
"This is not a good time to have fun Rukawa." The seriousness in Hanamichi voice made him stop.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I also got together with Akira on February." Realization struck Rukawa.  
  
"Not the 14th." Sakuragi merely nodded.  
  
"HE two-timed the both of us." 


	3. realization

CHAPTER 3: Realization  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa felt as if the whole world crashed down on him. Its not so long ago that he thought Sendoh would be his partner for life, that whatever obstacle fate throws their way they'll overcome, but now, but now Rukawa realized Sendoh just came on to him for fun, that he was just fling material. Sadness and hurt was replaced with hatred and fierce anger. He was shaking with grief but now he was shaking with frustration, he would definitely like to strangle someone to death; specifically Sendoh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"O-I K-I-T-S-U-N-E!!!! Earth to kitsune!!!" Sakuragi was jumping up and down in front of him and waving his arms in his face; he had totally forgotten the presence of the loud red head. "So what do we do now? Beat the shit out of Sendoh? I know we could raise hell together Rukawa!" Rukawa blinked. No, that would be too easy. I want to see him suffer slowly. "No." "WHAAT? After what he's done to us, we should just leave it as is? No Rukawa, if you don't want to then I'll do it by myself." Sakuragi stomped his feet as if making a stand. "Doaho." I sighed then nodded to the kitchen. "Let's talk about this after dinner, ne?" "Dinner? Oh yeah. I forgot that I was hungry because of." Rukawa tuned Sakuragi out, he didn't want to be reminded so many times that Sendoh got the best of him. Rukawa took meat and vegetables out of the freezer and popped them in the microwave to thaw and then walked out of the room. "Oi! Where are you going?" "Doaho, to get dressed of course." Rukawa was still wearing his practice attire, which was soaked with sweat and left the room mumbling incoherently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Left alone in the kitchen, Sakuragi was filled with thoughts of his own. This Sendoh matter should be making me tense and hurt, but I just don't care anymore. Hanamichi reflected to himself. He was even more surprised that he got really angry with Sendoh because he saw Rukawa genuinely sad just minutes ago. He had never seen the raven-haired player loose control, he was cool as ice, and that the emotions he shared with him was truly rare. Wait what am I thinking? He is my rival and I should be glad that he is hurt, but. Recalling the stricken face of Rukawa shedding tears was more than he could bear, he started boiling all over again. Damn you to hell Sendoh! He broke out of his reverie when he saw Rukawa re-enter the kitchen he now wore tight fitting black shirt and black boxer shorts that contrasted with his pale complexion. Kawaii!! Sakuragi didn't notice that he was staring open mouthed at the Rukawa. "Doaho, here I think you should change to." Gesturing at his attire, which was covered with dirt because he slept at Rukawa's front steps. "Huh? Oh yeah. thanks." Sakuragi broke his stare and stood up. "Where should I change?" "Second door to the left wing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So Sakuragi went out to change. A blush was coloring his cheeks and was rapidly matching his equally red hair. I never noticed that Rukawa was handsome. Well, he amended to himself, I knew he was but I didn't want to accept it, he wouldn't have a battalion of adoring girls if he were ugly. He changed quickly and made a dash to return to the kitchen. Rukawa was at the stove cooking. He had donned on an apron, which was covered in smiley faces. Kawaii! He just stood at the door watching Rukawa intently when he suddenly heard snoring noises. Huh? He must have fallen asleep. He reached out to shake Rukawa's shoulder but the rookie just went limp, Sakuragi caught him adeptly. He carried Rukawa to the living room and gently laid him on the couch. He went back to the kitchen to cook.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa blinked. "Where am I?" He focused on his surroundings. Oh yeah, the living room. "Wait when did I get here?" "I swear I was in the kitchen." "Kuso, I left the burner on!" He made a dash to the kitchen. Funny, there seems nothing to be burning. He thought to himself as he was sniffing the air. Wait something smells. "Hey sleeping beauty just woke up, eh?" He swung around and faced Sakuragi who was wearing a stupid grin. "I hope you don't mind but I cooked the food you took out already coz you fell asleep and all." "Daijobu." Rukawa sat and picked the food with a fork. Looks safe enough. He brought a forkful of mashed potatoes to his mouth. This is quite good. Rukawa thought to himself. "I hope the food is alright." Sakuragi inquired him. "It's fine." "So Kitsune, what is your brilliant plan?" "Huh? What plan?" "Hello! The plan to get even with Sendoh?" Sakuragi sounded exasperated. "You're slow kitsune, you know?" Rukawa snorted. "Hai, Hai. You said that beating Sendoh is out coz it is an easy punishment so you said, and you suggested that it would be better if he should suffer slowly." Oh yeah that plan. Well actually I don't have one, but I will definitely think of one. "I don't have any but we could brainstorm." Sakuragi snorted this time. "Oh so that's why we should eat dinner first, so we'd have the energy to think?" Hanamichi replied sarcastically at him. "In that case you'd need lots of food to help you think!" Rukawa raised his brows as if daring Sakuragi to counter. "NANI?" Sakuragi hollered his face turning red, and then he took several steadying breaths to calm himself. "We shouldn't fight, were in this together, okay?" Hanamichi sounded genuinely sincere so I merely nodded and tried to eat more.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what should we do now?"  
  
"We think of something, why don't you start suggesting?" I turned to the taller player.  
  
"Hmmm. How about ignoring him?"  
  
"Iie, too easy, predictable too."  
  
"How about ditching dates?"  
  
"He'll just find somebody new."  
  
"Ahhhh! What do you want it's so hard to think!" Sakuragi sounded frustrated that he was scratching his head furiously.  
  
"How about humialating him in public?" I asked the doaho.  
  
"Hmmm. Not bad, we could make him look mental?"  
  
"Mental eh? Like a nut?"  
  
"UHUH! That's right! But how do we do that?" Sakuragi said aloud. Sakuragi snapped his fingers and looked positively triumphant about something.  
  
"Nani? What is it?" I asked sounding excited.  
  
"We change personalities." Rukawa dropped his jaw, he sounded totally disgusted. I raised my chin at him.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" I almost yelled at him.  
  
"Are you insulting me?" Sakuragi sounded threatening.  
  
Relax kitsune! Listen to me first okay. So we make dates with Sendoh where we would be seen in public. Then we could ask the team or my gundam to help us pull the stunt that you are me and I am you. We do this a couple more times or until Sendoh is convinced that something is definitely wrong with him." Sakuragi stopped confused at what he is saying, he then look imploringly at Rukawa. "So what do you think?" The super rookie was dead silent. "Oi, Rukawa?" Rukawa then cracked a smile and Hanamichi noted the mad gleam in his eye. "Not bad doaho."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rukawa we are not going to pull this off, if you stay hopelessly expressionless!" Sakuragi threw his arms in frustration. He was staying overnight at Rukawa's to practice. "Its not easy coz I'm not stupid!" I yelled at him. Hell! This was more difficult than basketball! I'm beginning to wonder why I ever said yes to this plan.  
  
"Then be stupid!" Sakuragi sounded annoyed already so I decided to take a breather. "Let's rest a moment okay? This doaho business is exhausting!" Rukawa closed his eyes and mustered all his patience and anger to go on with the torture of a practice. With newfound determination, Rukawa bolted upright and said, "Let's continue." "Are you sure?" Sakuragi looked doubtful. "Hai." "Alright so, everybody associates me with my laugh so you gotta laugh like I do, which I do most of the time. You have to laugh long and hard like this. NYAHAHAHAHA!!!" "At the top of your lungs of course!" Sakuragi waved his index finger at me. "Nyahahaha?" "Well, that's a start but now, try to laugh with passion." With passion huh? Well, I only have passion in basketball, Rukawa visualized that he defeated Maki and that he replaced him as the best player in Kanagawa prefecture. Relishing the thought, Rukawa laughed long and hard. "NYAHAHAHAHA!!!" Dead silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi felt as if he were dreaming. Rukawa was laughing. He was laughing. Never Would Sakuragi have thought that he'd see the cool player smile, much more laugh. He chuckled inwardly to himself; now that you think about it, my laugh is driving me nuts! "Woooow! Rukawa I never knew you were so good!" I praised him. "Tensai Sakuragi, ne?" Rukawa replied. We both cracked up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have a good feeling about this Rukawa, I think we are going to pull this off!" Sakuragi was hopping up and down in his excitement. Rukawa chuckled. "I may be a good actor, but how about you?" Rukawa looked up to me and smiled, again. I turned red instantly. "Oi, doaho you okay?" Rukawa reached over to touch my forehead. My head was spinning, being this close to Rukawa makes me catch my breath. Feeling the heat, I took a couple of steps back. "Hai, daijobu" I mumbled. Regaining composure I said, "Tensai Sakuragi remember, besides" with a flick of his wrist, "you're sleeping all the time anyway!" Rukawa looked annoyed. "Okay so let's practice what you do to be fair" I compromised to Rukawa. But Rukawa never answered back. He was asleep again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Done in already huh? Kaede?" Hmmm. Kaede, I like his name. Actually I like everything about you. I reached over and traced the outline of the kitsune's face. He really is handsome. I took Rukawa in my arms, deciding that the couch is not a suitable place for Rukawa to sleep. I looked in on every room to check where Rukawa's room was. At last I found his room, well anyone could assume that this was his room; it was full with basketball paraphernalia. I gently laid the kitsune to bed, and let my touch linger with him a much as possible. Without thinking I kissed him. "Goodnight Kaede."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi left Rukawa's residence, he decided to go home. He left Rukawa a note saying he went home.  
  
  
  
  
  
I need to think. Sakuragi was walking in circles around his house. This exercise is not helping! Sakuragi thought to himself. "What have I done?" He mumbled to himself, recalling how he kissed Rukawa goodnight. But that wasn't bothering him, what was bothering him is that he enjoyed the feel of Rukawa in his arms, the feel of Rukawa's soft lips on his own. AHHH! Kuso, I can't understand it, why am I hyperventilating when Rukawa is near, why am I blushing when he smiles at me? Kuso, kuso, kuso!! He banged his head on the wall to calm down. Wait! I am tensai I can sort this out. He thinks. Oh, I've felt this before; it was when I was in love with Haruko! "It can't be." Sakuragi toppled to the ground as realization struck him. "It can't be." Sakuragi's definitely sure this time. He was in love with Rukawa. 


	4. Wheels in Motion

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Notes:  
  
[] - thoughts  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh woke up early. These past few weeks he had had trouble sleeping. It was like something was twisting his guts every time he tried to have peace. "Guilt." He mumbled. He needed desperately to talk to someone and he can only think of one who could help him. He grabbed his telephone beside his bed and quickly dialed his bestfriend's number.  
  
Three rings.still no answer. Then he remembered that Hiroaki was still mad at him because he accidentally 'tore' his favorite poster. "Moshi." Sendoh hung up. He didn't want to upset Hiroaki early in the morning. Sighing he contemplated his situation. He had the two guys he wanted but he could not enjoy being with them. Every time he was with the other, guilt seeps through him. He knows that what he's doing is wrong and unfair, but he could not help it. He can't decide whom to love. He can't decide about anything. "Damn indecisiveness!" Sendoh cursed himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
The telephone ringing broke his reverie. "Who could that be?" Sendoh made a grab for the phone, "Oi! Sendoh why did you hung up?" It was Koshino. "I thought you're still mad." "Well, I am but I forgot. And anyways knowing how clumsy you are off court, you probably didn't do it on purpose, or did you?" "No, no of course not." "Good then. So are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Despite Sendoh's bad mood, he smiled. [Hiroaki's such a friend.] "Well, the situation's kind of messed up." "Kind of? You're juggling to dangerous guys and you say kind of?" Koshino snorted on the phone. "Hey, I thought you'd help! I didn't call you to mock me!" "Yare- yare, I'm sorry okay?" "Apology accepted. So what do you think I should do?" "Well it is getting out of hand. Are you sure neither of them knows about it?" "Yes." "Well, that's good. Imagine them trying to get even with you, it'll be massacre." "Don't remind me!" "Hai, hai so anyway try to pick one of them as soon as you can." "But I can't do that! I, I lo-, I like them both!" Sendoh was in despair, he even forgot to fix his hair the usual way, and it makes sense to leave them messy so he could just pull it out if he's frustrated just as he was doing now. He could hear Koshino chuckling then his voice turned serious. "I mean it Akira, you got to pick soon. Either way you'll end up hurting someone. But if you continued doing this, all three of you will end up hurting."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OREWA TENSAI!" Sakuragi was in a good mood. He was singing his self proclaimed theme song at the top of his lungs. "Put a sock on it you jerk!" A passerby hollered at him. But not even that could break the tensai's good mood, Sakuragi just answered back with a cheerful wave. [Nothing could go wrong today! I could feel it in my nerves!] Still humming, he continued to walk towards school. "Ohayou, Sakuragi-kun!" It was Haruko; the girl who made his heart thump madly, the girl who made his eyes turn into little hearts, but that was all in the past. Looking at Haruko he was surprised that he felt quite normal, no convulsions, no anything. "Ohayou, Haruko- san!" [I think I know why I don't have any feelings for Haruko anymore.] He thought to himself. [It's because of Ka.] "Sakuragi-kun?" "Huh? Oh Haruko- san what is it?" "Are you okay? You seem preoccupied." "Daijobu, Haruko- san! I'm tensai remember?" Haruko smiled. "Hai! Tensai Sakuragi ne?" "Hai!" "Well ja Sakuragi-kun! I still have classes to go to." "Okay! Ja ne!" He stared after Haruko until he could see her no more then looked at his watch, 10 minutes before 8. Sakuragi grinned evilly and started a countdown in his head. [10,9,8,7, turn around,6,5,4, stretch out hand,3,2, right on time,1] "Ohayou, Kitsune! Rise and shine!" Hanamichi caught the handles of Rukawa's bike which prevented the usual crash. Since he had fallen for the narcoleptic, he had memorized every detail about him. He realized that the kitsune always arrive at the same time in school. "Doaho." "Now, is that a nice thing to say partner?" "Yare-yare." Rukawa started to walk towards class so Sakuragi hollered. "Oi! Rukawa we still need to go over the plans so I'll go by your room later okay?" "Hai, ja ne."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi was anxiously staring at the clock above the teacher's head. 5 minutes before the bell. [How long do I have to wait?] For Hanamichi it's torture to go to school. If it wasn't for basketball; he probably would have flunked or dropped out of school. "Kuso, 5 more agonizing minutes." Yohei was chuckling at his side. He knew what his friend was thinking right now. Rukawa. "Mr. Sakuragi, maybe you want to extend that 5 minutes of agonizing time to an hour?" The teacher had heard Sakuragi complain. "Iie, sensei! I love math but you know I have to attend practice! Gomen." The teacher looked at Sakuragi up and down and deciding that he couldn't handle him no more just gave up. The bell rang and Sakuragi was the first to leave the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Where is Rukawa's room? Kuso I forgot to ask where his room was!] Hanamichi was running late and he still couldn't find Rukawa. He was afraid that Rukawa might have thought that he ditched him. "Kuso." "Oi! Doaho." "Ahhh! Don't scare me like that." Sakuragi was clutching his chest as if to calm himself. "What took you?" "Couldn't find your room." "Doaho." "Anyway! Let's grab something to eat!" Sakuragi clapped his hands together and led the way. "It's your treat by the way." He turned to Rukawa. "No way." "You owe me! I hatched this brilliant plan myself, so the least you could do for me is treat me out." "Fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the fanciest restaurant Sakuragi could find; "Oi! Kitsune why don't you order?" Rukawa looked cross at Hanamichi's statement. "Because, the food you ordered cleaned out my allowance for today!" He raged. [I don't have to treat this doaho anyway!] He fumed to himself. "So you think I ordered too much?" "Oh no! That's why I couldn't eat myself!" "NYAHAHA! Good then!" "So did you just drag me out here to eat? I thought we'd go over the plans?" "Tut.tut Rukawa!" Sakuragi waved his finger at Rukawa menacingly. "I thought your limits' monosylabbic words? When did you learn to speak for so long?" "Since I was crazy enough, to learn to be like you." "NYAHAHAHA! Not a bad trade isn't it?" Rukawa looks like exploding; his patience is fast reaching its limit and one more crack from Hanamichi and there will be hell. [I swear I let him get it!] But Sakuragi then turned serious, "Are you practicing my moves and everything?" "Yup." "Good. I've been practicing too. I guess we should set the wheels in motion." Sakuragi put his index finger at his temple as if he's struggling to remember something. "I already told the gundam of our plans and they happily agreed to help." [No surprise there.] Rukawa thought to himself, he knew the gundam likes to be in the thick of things. "And I've already told Haruko about this, so there shouldn't be any problem from her." [Wow, I never knew this guy works fast.] Rukawa thought amused. "But I haven't told the team yet, they'll never believe me, so I need you there to help me explain to them." "You can say that." Rukawa smirked at Hanamichi. "Nani? Do I look like a liar?" "You mean you're not?" Rukawa looked innocently at Hanamichi. "Whatever." [Uh- oh, he didn't explode!] Warning bells was all over Rukawa's head. He knew that the loud red head was known for it short temper. [Something must be up.] "I forgot to mention one more thing." "What's that?" "We also have to take care of the Rukawa Brigade." "What about them?" I asked nonchantly to Sakuragi. "Duh! You know those girls follow you every where! If Sendoh notices them, our plan will go down the toilet!" "You're right." Rukawa grudgingly admitted. [They could very well spoil the plan.] "So you have to talk to them." "WHAT? No way. Why don't you talk to them?" "Duh! Because they hate me? They'll trample me once I get within their reach." Sakuragi looked exasperated. "Onegai Rukawa, you'll just have a little talk with all of them that's all" Sakuragi looked pleadingly at him. Something in Hanamichi's eyes made him relent. "Okay, I'll do it but you have to make the proper arrangements." "Consider it done."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa was dreading dismissal time. Sakuragi told him to talk to the Rukawa Brigade after classes. He doesn't know yet what arrangements the doaho had done and he was getting kind of nervous about it. [Kuso, why did I say yes to this in the first place?] The bell had suddenly rung, much to Rukawa's disappointment. He was last to get out of the room. Still no sign of Hanamichi. [Maybe he chickened out.] Rukawa thought hopefully. If Hanamichi isn't here in 5 minutes he's bailing out. Four minute have past and he was getting excited, [The plan didn't push through!] He started walking out when, "Oi! Rukawa where are you going?" It was Yohei and the three others. "Out." "No, you can't." Noma said stupidly. "Why not?" "Because you have to talk to the brigade remember?" piped Takamiya while munching on a banana. [Kuso!] "Hanamichi's organizing the event, he has found where to have the talk and he's announcing it, right now." Yohei looked up and pointed to the speakers which were screaming with static.  
  
"Testing. testing. Oi! Is this stupid thing on?" At the background a strangled reply floated. "Hai." "Attention Rukawa Brigade members. Attention." [I can't believe this.] Rukawa's jaw was hanging wide open. [This is not happening.] "There will be a meeting with Rukawa at the basketball court at 5 pm. If you failed to be at the court at 5, you will not be granted permission to enter." It was 5 minutes before 5. Most girls at the hallway were screeching with delight and made a scramble for the basketball court. "So I suggest you made a run for it. Iko!" "That moron!" Rukawa raged. He can't believe that the doaho will be announcing it on the intercom. "Calm down Rukawa!" Yohei said soothingly. "We'll be there at the talk to support you." The three stooges nodded in agreement. "And Hanamichi will also be there, so don't worry." "You should be worried about your friend, and be sure that I'll not see him there, or he'll get it!" Yohei just nodded, and walked towards the door. "Let's go, we wouldn't want to be closed out, don't we?" "Whatever."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The basketball court was transformed into a podium, noted Rukawa as they entered it. A stage with microphone and large speakers were set-up. The court was already half full. Rukawa swallowed hard, and surveyed the situation. [I can't do this. I really can't!] Rukawa started walking out when, Yohei made a grab for his arm to stop him from leaving. "Hey! Where are you going? It's not fair, you agreed to help Hanamichi with this plan then suddenly you're ditching him?" Yohei spat at him. "Don't you know that the guy is giving all he's got for you? Can't you at least be considerate?" Yohei released hold. "I've said enough, I think you should think first before doing something." Rukawa stopped. He can't go now. A while back he didn't give a damn about other's feelings. But something in Yohei's voice and words struck him. [The guy is giving all he's got for you!] He sounded serious. [What did he mean about that?] His brows knit in confusion. His reverie broke when the gates closed and Hanamichi appeared at the stage. "Hello, ladies! Sorry to keep you waiting." Girls cheered. "May I have your attention now?" Hanamichi inquired the rambunctious crowd. The girls quickly obeyed. "Good. Now before I bring Rukawa Kaede out, I want you all to promise to behave. We know that Rukawa hates noisy people and you wouldn't want to be bad shot with him ne?" A chorus of hai's. "Good. Without further ado here's Rukawa Kaede!" Hanamichi signaled to his gundam. Takamiya grinned evilly while pushing Rukawa towards the stage. "You're on buddy!" [I think I'm going to faint.] Rukawa thought to himself as he was paling three shades than usual.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Akagi and the other players of Shohoku basketball club are outside the court. "What the hell is happening?" Roared Akagi as he heard clapping and whistling noises. "Maa-maa, calm down Akagi! It's just that the court was used for a venue for Rukawa's talk." Kogure said soothingly. "Rukawa? Having a talk? Now that's stupid." Akagi snorted. Kogure sweat dropped. "Ano, Akagi the principal needs to talk to you." "Why?" "Apparently, Sakuragi used your name to sign the sheet permitting that the talk would be held at the court. The principal thinks it's not justifiable to use the court for no important reason whatsoever." "Nani? That baka Sakuragi! Once this is over.." Akagi fumed as he walked away. "Whooo! That was close. Good thinking Kogure." Mitsui said as he leaned towards the mild mannered vice captain. "But what I would give just to be inside the court! Wonder what Rukawa will talk about?" "Beats me. But I just couldn't say no to Hanamcihi earlier, he sounded so desperate to do his. And besides he said he'd let me in on his secrets." Kogure said. "Now, isn't that naughty." Mitsui said while ruffling Kogure's hair and leaning in on to kiss him. "Stop it baka!" Ryota yelled. "No X rated in public, you guys!" He added pleadingly. "Now, now Miyagi you're just jealous!" "Jealous my ass!" Ryota said threateningly. He knows what Mitsui is thinking. After years and months of persuasion he was still forced to look at Ayako at a distance. It seems like he'll never have a chance with the girl. Suddenly the gates opened and the three of them jumped back. "Sakuragi." Mitsui peered to see closer. "Missy! Don't put you're face close to mine. If we switched faces I would be ugly!" Hanamichi yelled. "Baka! It's me who'd be ugly." Mitsui countered. "Enough you guys!" Kogure pleaded with them. "So Sakuragi are you gong to let us in?" Ryota asked. "Maa-maa patience Ryochin." Sakuragi was waving a finger. [Kuso, stupid baka!] "Okay, I let you in since I am so good and all." "Yare-yare" all three of them said and proceeded to enter the court. They were amazed at the transformation. "You did all of this Hanamichi?" Ryota asked. "Yes, but I needed the help of the gundam too." "Wow." Was all Mitsui could say. [Never thought this guy could be good.] "Anyway guys just listen to what Rukawa will say coz that's what I'll tell you later anyway." They nodded and turned their attention on the stage where Rukawa was. Each of them noting how pale Rukawa was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Clutching the microphone hard, Rukawa tried to speak for the third time. He was really trying to but no words would come out of his mouth. He seriously invited the option of running away. [The guy has given all he's got for you!] Yohei's voice tortured him for the nth time. That's the only thing that held him from walking away. [Kuso, it's now or never I guess.] "Ummm, I want to talk to you all, because I need to ask you a favor." Rukawa stammered. He looked at his audience who were all nodding. One of them spoke up, Rukawa recognized her she was one of the three first cheerleaders ever. "We'd do anything you ask Rukawa-kun." She said rather shyly. So Rukawa continued. "We, Sakuragi Hanamichi and I, have some sort of project that involves confusion. We aim to confuse anyone nearby and see how that affects their mental stability." Rukawa paused pleased with his excuse. No way, he'd announce that it is revenge actually. "What do you want us to do then?" The same girl asked. "Well, some Ryonan students will be here and I think that they'll be a good target. I want you to act as if I am Sakuragi Hanamichi and Sakuragi Hanamichi me." "What?" The girls screeched. They looked at Hanamichi simultaneously. "Ano, guys, he didn't do anything to me." Rukawa said pleadingly at the girls. They all relented. "So do you think you could help me?" Rukawa smiled charmingly at them. One of the few genuine smiles also. The girls swooned and ahhed, then said in chorus; "HAI!" "Thank you! But please remember that you should act like that all the time until we said so." "Whatever you say Rukawa." They said as they walked out of the basketball court.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's good Rukawa!" Mitsui clapped his back. "Never knew you had the ability to smile!" Kidded Ryota. "Maa-maa guys, leave Rukawa alone." Rukawa looked at Kogure gratefully. "But Rukawa are you sure that's because of a school project? You and Hanamichi aren't classmates remember?" Kogure inquired him. "No it isn't." "Then for what the hell is that confusion thingy?" Mitsui asked. "For revenge." "Revenge? To whom?" Asked Ryota. "Sendoh." "Sendoh? As in ace player of Ryonan? Why? And why is Hanamichi is on this too?" Stream of questions where pouring out of Kogure's mouth. Rukawa was silent and he looked deadly. "He two-timed us both." Jaws hanged open all around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" Kogure yelled. "I can't believe that guy! I thought he was nice." Added Mitsui who looked pale. "That's what you all think." Hanamichi entered looking somber. "I'm sorry about all this Sakuragi, Rukawa." Kogure said pityingly. "We don't need pity Kogure-san! We need you to help us to get our revenge on smiley." Roared Rukawa. "Don't worry, were behind you all the way." Kogure said, while Mitsui and Ryota nodded solemnly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay let's do it Rukawa! I'll call Sendoh for a date but of course you're the one who's going to be there since your'e Sakuragi Hanamichi officially." "Yare-yare" "And don't lose your temper one him, you might strike him or whatever." "I'm fine." Sakuragi reached for a quarter in his pocket and reached for the phone and dialed Sendoh's number. "Moshi-moshi!" "Smiley! Long time no hear. Where have you been?" "Well I'm stuck here at home. I'm grounded you know that!" "Oh yeah, but I miss you, could you just snuck out?" "Well..." "Onegai, smiley I miss you so." Rukawa rolled his eyes at him and he stuck his tongue in response. "Okay. Where should we meet?" "At Obui's ice cream parlor, see you there in 20 minutes." "Bye love." "Bye." Sakuragi hung up, "You ready?" He asked Rukawa. "More than ever." Rukawa said with fierce determination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me long to update it, anyways I hope you like. Review it, onegai? [sad puppy dog eyes.]  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* 


	5. discoveries

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Rukawa arrived at the meeting place early; he wanted everything to go as planned. He surveyed the scene before him [So far so good]. The place was packed, but he recognized no one who might interfere with their plan. Rukawa glanced at his watch; it was already 10 minutes past their meeting time. [Figures, he's always late. Better yet, I think I have to put my cheerful mood on.] Rukawa thought to himself as he positioned himself towards the window. If Sendoh was to arrive and seeing him so gloomy, the plan would definitely fall to pieces. A waitress stopped by his table to ask for his order. "Could you come back later? I have to wait for someone before ordering, manners you know?" Rukawa smiled jovially to the waitress who smiled back. [I think my mouth's starting to have cramps.] He never thought that he could do this for so long, smiling I mean. [Maybe I should sing Sakuragi's song?] He considered but thought better of it. [I'm not quite ready for that yet.] At the corner of his eye he saw Sendoh entering the parlor. Rukawa stood up and waved energetically at Sendoh. "Oi, smiley over here!" Rukawa doing his best to imitate Sakuragi's grating voice. Sendoh looked at him strangely then uttered "Rukawa?" Rukawa noted the confusion in Sendoh's eyes. "Baka! I'm Tensai Sakuragi! Tensai!" Rukawa said as he was exaggerating his hand movements. "It's not funny." Sendoh said looking bewildred. Rukawa rolled his eyes and stomped over Sendoh, then shook his shoulders. "Look at me closely, can't you see I'm the tensai? And how dare you confuse with that stupid kitsune!" Rukawa roared angrily. Then he dropped his voice to a whisper, "Maybe you've been confusing me with that kitsune because you're seeing him behind my back." At this Sendoh circled around red in the face. [Gotcha!] "NYAHAHAHA! It's a joke smiley!" Rukawa laughed hard. Sendoh's shoulder's began to relax and smiled. "It's my treat right?" "Of course! NYAHAHAHA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh was surprised at how Rukawa was acting; it was totally convincing. At one point he actually entertained the thought that he had gone mad because of the two-timing situation. But Sendoh thought, [Rukawa is a tease; besides he can't keep this act forever anyways.] But as he continued to watch Rukawa wolf down his ice cream he had this nasty feeling that it was as if he was watching Hanamichi eat. He remembers that Rukawa eats daintily and he always had style, but this 'Rukawa' in front of him seem to have no care at all. "Hana-kun, slow down you have lots of time to eat that." Sendoh said gently. [Two can play this game Kaede!] Rukawa looked at him with innocent eyes. Sendoh was startled. He had never seen those eyes on Rukawa. His eyes were either blank or full of passion. These are child's eyes, Hanamichi's eyes. "What're you staring at smiley?" "Nothing." He pointed to the ice cream, "Its melting got to eat it fast." Rukawa shrugged his shoulder then continued to wolf the rest down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yohei and the three others were walking down the street when Takamiya spotted the ice cream parlor. "Oi, Yohei you won at the pachinko right?" He inquired Yohei. "Yes." "Yosh! ikuzo!" The three raced down at the parlor. "Yare-Yare. There goes the old winning money." Yohei muttered to himself, as he followed the three stooges down the street.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the ice cream parlor the three stooges quickly spotted Rukawa and Sendoh, knowing that they should act buddy-buddy with 'Hanamichi', they strode to the couple's table. "Yo! Hanamichi!" They chorused together. "Guys, what are you doing here? Are you following me?" Rukawa raged at them, and quickly stood up to execute three perfect head butts. "Ouch! No need to do that Hanamichi, we just have the urge for ice cream you know? And this is the first one we came across." Okusu said while rubbing a spot in his forehead. [This guy is good! He can be an actor!] He added silently to himself. "Yeah right! So now go find your own table! Shoo! Shoo!" Rukawa said as he hoisted the gundam to their feet and dumped them to a table far from him and Sendoh's. Yohei entered as he was doing this. Yohei strode over Rukawa, "Baby-sitting again eh Hanamichi?" Yohei said while chuckling. "NYAHAHAHA! You know I shouldn't do this coz I have a date." Rukawa said proudly. "A date? Where is he?" Yohei said getting in the act as well. "Over there, Oi! Smiley wave for Yohei here." Rukawa hollered. Sendoh whose jaw was wide open gave a tight lipped smile and waved nonchantly. "NYAHAHAHA! See I told you I have one." "So I heard Hanamichi." Yohei said knowingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa returned to his seat with Sendoh and smiled as wide as he can. This smile was really from the bottom of his heart. Seeing Sendoh squirm uncomfortably and obviously confused was worth being Hanamichi. "You okay, smiley? You look pale." "Iie, daijobu." "Are you sure?" "I think I just need some rest." Sendoh replied faintly. Sendoh's head was spinning. [It doesn't make sense...] He repeated to himself for the nth time. [Maybe I'm just dreaming.] Sendoh pinched his cheek. Rukawa snorted, "What are you doing smiley? Think you're cute?" Sendoh smiled and shook his head no. "Ummm. Hanamichi I have to go, I really needed to go home, mom will be mad once she realize I'm out again." Rukawa nodded sympathetically and asked, "Want me to walk you home?" "No thanks, Hana-kun. See you around." Sendoh stood up shakily then regaining strength practically ran to the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Rukawa could not see Sendoh anymore he started to laugh. It was satisfying to see the cause of his heartbreak getting what he deserves. The gundam piled on to his table. "Thanks guys! It was really you're act that convinced Sendoh that something is wrong. Did you see how confused and scared he was? The guy practically flew out." Rukawa smiled at them gratefully. "Oh, you know us 'Hana-kun'! We're such good actors; Hollywood's been clamoring for us!" Noma said while pretending to fluff his hair. All of them cracked up and laughed non-stop. When all of them had settled down, Yohei remarked, "You were good Rukawa! I never thought I'd see you like this!" Rukawa suddenly turned quiet as though he was reflecting something. He carefully picked his words, "I don't know, I guess my desire to get even with that guy's been my fuel for the act." He replied. Yohei shook his head. "Maybe it's a part of you, you haven't discovered yet. You were laughing with us just now as Rukawa and not as Hanamichi." Yohei said quite truthfully. [He's right. I've never felt happiness for a long time. Maybe being Hanamichi isn't so bad.] Rukawa thought to himself as he laughed yet again at the antics of Takamiya while demonstrating what he called the 'right' way of eating ice cream.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi was walking around and around the block feeling gloomy. He didn't anticipate the surge of jealousy he felt earlier when he saw Rukawa and Sendoh together. He felt like pulling his hair out at the sight of them flirting with each other, and he felt like banging his head whenever Sendoh's head closed in on Rukawa's, who would jerk back almost immediately. Sakuragi smiled despite his mood. [At least Kaede's really mad at the good for nothing smiley.] He consoled himself. He was really entertaining the idea that Rukawa may still have a feeling for Sendoh, but after the event that happened earlier he was assured in a way. [But that doesn't mean that he'll notice me.] Sakuragi thought gloomily as he passed a stranger looking forlorn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[What the hell happened there?] Sendoh thought frantically. Obviously his eyes were playing tricks on him. That was certainly Hanamichi that he met in the ice cream parlor a while ago, wasn't he? [Kuso, maybe I should go see an eye doctor.] He thought. Then shook his head, if he should see a doctor it would be a psychiatrist. Sendoh sighed and sat on a nearby bench, watching strangers pass by and wondering if they too had problem like him. He then spotted a tall, red haired man looking dejected. [He looks vaguely familiar] Sendoh thought to himself. He repositioned himself to get a better look at the guy when he realized that it was Hanamichi. A quick realization was formulated in his mind. [So Rukawa was playing a trick on me. Hanamichi would never be able to think of such things] Sendoh said to himself and started to call Hanamichi's name.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hanamichi! Hanamichi!" Sakuragi recognized the voice immediately; it was Sendoh. He didn't turn back coz it was time for his act; he was now Rukawa Kaede. He heard footsteps behind him and he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Oi! Hana-kun? Are you alright you look sad." Sendoh said looking concerned. Sakuragi sighed, then imitated Rukawa's slow drawl. "I am." "Why?" "Because you're calling me that doaho's name." Sakuragi said looking exasperated and tired. He turned around and started walking toward the direction of the kitsune's house. "Where are you going you? You live the opposite way!" Sendoh asked. Sakuragi faced Sendoh a flash of anger in his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not that doaho!" Sakuragi raged. He then added more calmly and coldly; "Maybe you've been playing around? It's bad for your health if you started confusing one for the other." Sakuragi said with such harshness that Sendoh took a step back. [This is not Hanamichi. He's always so full of life and he forgives easily.] Sendoh took slow calming breaths, and then out of the corner of his eyes he saw two girls following them. One of them raised a camera to take Sakuragi's picture. [Hana-kun's never had girl fans.] He thought to himself as he watched the two girls work into action. They ran towards them looking like enraged bulls knocked him over and talked to Sakuragi in hushed words." Could you sign this photograph for me? Onegai Rukawa-sama?" Sakuragi looked at them stunned for a moment, then sighing took the girls pen and signed the photograph. "That'll be the last time, ever." He mumbled to the girls. "Arigatou, Rukawa-sama!" Then the girls walked away and so was Sendoh who didn't even bothered to say goodbye to 'Rukawa'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After his meeting with Sendoh, Sakuragi's mood lifted up somehow. He started humming to himself once he reached the street that leads to his house. He was suddenly starving. Being Rukawa was not so bad, especially if you had a grudge with someone, that icy glare was enough to scare the wits of every sane person. And besides being Rukawa made him an instant celebrity with the brigade and most of the girls in Shohoku high school. He chuckled to himself sadly as he unlocked the door to his house. [Funny I thought I closed this one] He wondered when he realized that the door was not locked. [I don't need those girls attention, I don't want it, what I want is a certain raven-haired attention.] He said to himself shaking his head sadly. Sakuragi gave a yelp when he noticed someone sitting in his living room; Rukawa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After leaving 'Rukawa' Sendoh ran as fast as he could to Hiroaki's house. He really needed someone to talk to, or else he'd lose his mind. [What is happening to me?] Sendoh thought to himself frantically as he raced down the street. He ignored a couple of people staring at him curiously. He had no time for those, what he want is a sane mind to talk to, and he knew exactly where to look for that person. He stopped at the front a large brick house. He collected himself before knocking. "Hello? Is anybody home?" Sendoh knocked a couple more times before an old lady opened the door. "Yes?" "Ummm, excuse me, but is Hiroaki Koshino around?" Sendoh asked the old lady. "Young man, you're in the wrong house. The Koshino's house is right door next to mine." The old lady smiled to him mischievously. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sendoh said while bowing deeply to the old lady. "It's okay." And the old lady locked her front door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Kuso! I've been to Hiroaki's house a couple of times and I've never been lost!] Sendoh cursed to himself. He did not even bother to wonder why the old lady locked her door. [Do I really look distressed?] He asked himself as he made sure that he was now in Hiroaki's house. He knocked and knocked. [Maybe no one's home.] He thought to himself as he started to walk away. "Is that you Akira?" Koshino asked. Sendoh turned around. Seeing Hiroaki so concerned about him, he broke in tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Koshino seem to be stuck to the door. He was so surprised to see Akira crying. He had never seen their ace player cry. He hadn't noticed that he was staring at the poor guy until he heard him sob more. [God! He looks awful!] Koshino said to himself as he made his way to Sendoh. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked Sendoh in soothing words. "Come inside, I'll make you tea." Koshino said as he led Sendoh inside his house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ru-rukawa? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Sakuragi asked while gawking at Rukawa. "I picked the lock." He said simply. "Nani? How dare you!" Sakuragi raged while picking the front of Rukawa's shirt. Hanamichi wondered why he is doing this. He liked Rukawa. Yet he still does things to hurt Rukawa. [It's instinct.] He thought to himself as he let Rukawa down. "I'm sorry. It's rude of me to do that." Sakuragi said apologetically at Rukawa. "Its alright. I shouldn't have done that anyways." There was awkward silence. Never did any of the two dream that they will be talking to each other calmly. And never did they dream that they will apologize with the other. Rukawa broke the silence. "Ummm, Sakuragi do you want to go out?" He said shyly at Sakuragi. "Huh?" Hanamichi replied stupidly. "Since the plan was a success and..." Rukawa paused to see if the red head was still listening. "I've never had a happier day in my life, and I want to repay you." Rukawa said while bringing his eyes down. Sakuragi was speechless. This was what he was waiting for. Maybe he had a chance with the super rookie. [Maybe.] Rukawa started to walk away after a moment's silence. To Rukawa, Hanamichi's silence was deafening. Here he was being humble and to him it seems that Sakuragi didn't appreciate this act of kindness. As he was reaching the door. Sakuragi stirred, and then smiled. "Kitsune, are you sure you brought lots of money? I'm expensive you know?" Rukawa laughed softly. "Of course! I belonged to the boy scout once you know!" He said good-naturedly at Hanamichi. "Really? Do they accept narcoleptics at Boy scout?" Hanamichi teased Rukawa. [Hey come to think of it, this past few days, I've never seen him sleep!] He thought to himself as they continued teasing each other and made a beeline to the nearest restaurant they could find.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sendoh, calm down, you're not making any sense." Koshino pleaded with Sendoh. They were still at the kitchen and Sendoh was gulping down his seventh cup of tea. "I can't. I think I'm starting to get nuts!" He wailed as he poured yet again another cup of tea. "Oi! Stop that! Were running out of it already!" Koshino said as he pulled the teapot away. "Now, take deep breaths and start again." He instructed Sendoh who did as told. "Remember when I told you that I had a date with Hanamichi today?" He asked Koshino who nodded. [How could I forget?] He had slumped down and went back to bed when he got the news. And he was hoping that the two would get rid of Sendoh. "So, I went to the meeting place and found Rukawa instead. But he was insisting that he was Hanamichi so I pretended to agree that he was Hana-kun." Koshino winced. He didn't like Sendoh calling Sakuragi Hana-kun! "But then the gundam came and they went to Rukawa and called him Hanamichi! They even goofed around!" Sendoh said despairingly. [That does sound fishy.] "And then later that day I spotted Hanamichi who was looking forlorn. So I went up to him and greeted him. But he was suddenly mad and was also insisting that he was Rukawa!" "Really? But that guy can never be expressionless! And you'll find out soon enough that he was acting." Koshino said. "Bu that's not all." Sendoh said. "It's not?" "Oh no, then two girls came bounding to ask Hanamichi's autograph and they called him Rukawa-sama!" "He never had fans." "Exactly."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is going on?" Koshino asked aloud. "You tell me." Sendoh's voice dropped. "Am I going nuts? Is this the punishment I get for playing around?" He started sobbing again. Koshino looked at him. It was breaking his heart to see Akira cry. He reached over to give Akira a hug. "Sshh... It's alright I'll help you find out what's really happening. so stop crying. Sshhh." Sendoh stopped and sniffed hard. "You're such a good friend Hiroaki; I'll never make it if it weren't for you." Sendoh cuddled even closer to Hiroaki. It was as if he couldn't get enough comfort. [Am I not more than a friend Sendoh? Is friends all we could ever be?] Koshino asked silently as he hugged Sendoh closer. 


	6. confusion

Chap 6: the confusion  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Itadakimasu!!" Sakuragi said to his companion who, like him seems to be truly happy, ecstatic even. Sakuragi wolfed down his meal of steak and potatoes, while Rukawa had pasta. "Oi! No need to hurry! We have all the time to eat all the food you ordered!" Rukawa said teasingly at his companion. "Demo. I really am excited about dessert you know! I could almost taste it." Sakuragi said with sparkle in his chibi eyes. "Hehehe, I didn't know you had sweet tooth Hanamichi." Sakuragi dropped his spoon, he looked startled about something. "What is it that you called me?" Sakuragi asked Rukawa a look of surprise in his eyes. Rukawa felt a blush creeping his cheeks. He called Sakuragi, Hanamichi, for heaven's sake! "Uhhh. ano.." Rukawa stammered as he looked wildly around.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fujima just strolled in at Danny's. It was his favorite place to eat. Especially when the food at home sucks. He looked around trying to find a place to sit. [Hmmm. It seems packed.] He thought after a full minute of searching for a table. Giving up, Fujima started to walk away, his stomach was practically growling and he was really determined to eat as soon as he can when he spotted him. His head was tipped back and he was laughing really hard that his eyes were all scrunched up. Fujima stared, his stomach forgotten. Then he saw the man stop laughing and started to blush. He broke out of his reverie when he heard a familiar laugh. "NYAHAHAHA!!! You look kawaii, just like that. NYAHAHAHA!!!" [Sakuragi?] Then he looked over at the man he just ogled. Fujima's jaw dropped. [Rukawa?]  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa thought his face would burn. He had never been humiliated like this. More so he had never been complimented like that in public. He looked over at Sakuragi who was still laughing his head out, but Rukawa had the feeling that he was sincere when he said that he looked kawaii. Not knowing what else to do; he picked his fork and twirled his spaghetti around, playing with his food. "Oi! Kitsune, you shouldn't be." Sakuragi stopped in the middle of his sentence, and looked over Rukawa's shoulder. Someone had definitely distracted the red head, because his eyes were glazed over, his smile was also gone from his face. "Oi? Are you okay?" Rukawa asked looking concerned. He looked over his shoulder and gasped. "K-Ken--- I mean Fujima! What are you dong here!" Rukawa said rather indignantly. "What's with the cold reception, my dear friend?" Fujima settled himself between Rukawa and Sakuragi; completely ignoring the red head, he turned to face Rukawa. He pouted, "I miss you so." "Funny, I didn't get that impression when I left." Rukawa said coldly and the sparkle in his eyes earlier was long gone. He continued, "If you didn't notice I have company, and I don't remember inviting you to sit." "Tut-tut-tut, Rukawa, didn't you see that little sign over there." Fujima pointed at the wall behind them and sure enough there was a sign hanging; "Share a seat, win a friend" Rukawa snorted. "If I'd win you for a friend, then I wouldn't mind having none at all." With that Rukawa scraped his chair back and motioned for Sakuragi to follow. Sakuragi stood up, looked over at Fujima shrugged then walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fujima sat there still burning with rage. But he must admit that he was surprised that he felt jealousy when he saw his ex with another guy. He was even more pissed at the fact that when he and Rukawa was still an item, he didn't seem to make the super rookie happy. He seethed, again. [Why did I ever let Rukawa go?] Fujima berated himself. He decided to walk home. Sure he had his car with him, but that will be taken care of, what are drivers for anyway? Fujima needed time to think so he took the long way home. He reflected, [Why did I ever broke up with him? Why?] He asked himself despairingly. But he knew. "We need to talk." I said coolly at Rukawa, who seem to be shedding tears. "Why? Is it serious? Can't we just talk about it tomorrow?" His lips quivered. I sighed. "This can't wait." "Demo." "You're making it hard Rukawa!" I roared at him, finally losing my patience. I dropped my voice to a mere whisper. "We can't go on seeing each other anymore." "Why?" "It'll never work." "I'll make it work." "Aren't you listening to me? I said." My voice faltered. I still love him but. [Gomen, Kaede, I really have to do this, for your own sake.] "I don't love you anymore." I left before my tears starts to fall. Even then, the cause of their break up was jealousy. He had seen Rukawa with Sendoh shooting hoops. He looked genuinely happy then to. It was his guilt that led him to do the separation. Fujima thought that by making Rukawa happy was to let him get together with those who make him ecstatic. [But I was wrong.] Fujima heard that Sendoh hurt his Kaede. And he will make sure that none of them will hurt him further. [This time. I will make you mine again.] He thought with conviction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Koshino sighed. His head is really starting to hurt. He looked out the window to contemplate. Sendoh was in his bed sleeping. Sendoh cried himself hoarse, and clung on to him until he fell asleep. He had never been this way before. He had been through lots of break-ups, but this one has got to be the worst. Koshino sighed yet again and stretched his arms. Veins popped at his temples. [Damn that duo! I swear I'll get to the bottom of this!] He was thinking through the details Sendoh told him. Hanamichi is Rukawa and Rukawa is Hanamichi. [Weird.] He knew, definitely, that Sendoh is sane. [There must be some explanation to it all.] He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He could spy. [Yeah! That's right!] Koshino thought very carefully. He could sneak up on the two and find out if they really are masquerading. Koshino clapped his hands together. "Yosh! It's a plan." "What's a plan?" Sendoh entered the room, his hair tousled up and his eyes were bloodshot. "You look awful." I remarked at him. "Me? You look awful to!" Sendoh throws a pillow in my direction which I adeptly dodged. "You look chirper." "It's all thanks to you." Sendoh said rather shyly and smiled sheepishly. I feel my cheeks starting to burn. I looked the other way. "That's what's friends are for right?" I choked when I felt him hugging me against my back. "Yes. I really am thankful that I have someone like you as a friend. Arigatou, Hiro-kun." I pull away from his grasp, and then smiled, "Yes, and because I am such a friend I am going to help you sort your problem out." "Honto?" I nodded, and then continued, "Your dilemma is that you think you're insane, because you interchange Rukawa and Hanamichi." He nodded eagerly. "So I will also be there when you meet them. But of course I'll hide, and then I'll confirm whether your date is either Hanamichi or Rukawa." "That's it?" Sendoh pouted. "Well yes, you said what you needed is someone to confirm that you really are seeing Hanamichi instead of Rukawa, right?" "Uhuh." "If you want, we'll squeeze the truth out of them. Make them admit that they are posing as each other to confuse you, to get their revenge." Sendoh wondered thoughtfully. "Yes, it's not that bad." I stick my tongue at him. "Of course, coz I thought of it." Sendoh laughed and aimed another pillow in my direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[What was that all about?] Rukawa wondered to himself. The incident with Fujima was totally confusing. He was so sure that Fujima flirted with him awhile back. [Kuso! Isn't it enough that he made me suffer so? Must he do it all over again?] Rukawa, frustrated, hung his head and stopped walking. "Oi, kitsune are you alright? You look kind of pale." Rukawa looked up startled. He forgot he was with Sakuragi. "Huh? I think so. Yeah, I think I just need some rest." I babbled to him. Sakuragi didn't look convinced but he nodded nonetheless. "Ok. But if ever you needed someone to talk to." I looked up to him unbelievably. "Ummm. I mean if you want to that is, you could talk to me and talk about things." He said red in the face. I shook my head no. "I'm really fine. But I'll keep that in mind." Rukawa smiled at Sakuragi who turned to look away. But Rukawa noticed that Hanamichi's face matched his brilliant red hair. [Huh?] "Oh, hey here's your house! Go get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow at practice, ok?" Sakuragi shuffled his feet around and stared at the ground. "Yeah. Sure. Ja ne." "Ja ne." With that Sakuragi walked as fast as he could without running.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Kuso! Damn this easily blushed cheeks!] Sakuragi ranted to himself. He was so sure that Rukawa had seen him do so a couple of times, when he walked the latter home. [I sure wish that he didn't notice. But even if he did what can I do about it?] Sakuragi stopped to sit at a nearby bench to sort his thoughts out. He really did want Rukawa. He is suer of that. But love? Sakuragi wasn't sure. He didn't want to make the same mistake with Sendoh. Sure his temper will flare up when he sees Rukawa hurt, and sure he feels jealousy when someone is closer to Rukawa than he is. [Kuso! Why can't I make up my mind?] Because you're afraid of rejection. "No!" Sakuragi yelled out loud. [I am not a wimp. I'm not afraid of rejection. Besides who is Rukawa to me anyway.] Oh, nothing, maybe he is just the love of your life at the moment. "Ahhh! Kuso!" Sakuragi scratched his head and headbutted the bench. HE didn't think that thinking could be exhausting. He looked up to watch the stars when someone called his name from behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi?" Fujima questioned the red haired man. The guy at the bench turned around and squinted at him. "Yes? Who is it?" He asked. "Oh, so you are Hanamichi." I sauntered over to where he is and sat at his side. "Oi! You're Shoyo's captain and manager right?" He asked. "Well, yes but I prefer you call me Kenji." "Ok. Kenji. So what's up?" He asked, but definitely his heart wasn't in it. He seems preoccupied about something. And being the perceptive guy Fujima is, "its Rukawa isn't it?" "Huh? How did you." "I'm not naïve, Hanamichi." I snorted at him "I saw the looks you were giving Rukawa." With this remark he blushed. "No need to be shy about that, Hanamichi I was once that way to." Hanamichi raised his brows questioningly. "Didn't he tell you?" He shook his head no. "My, my, I never knew Rukawa kept it as a secret till the end." I shook my head sadly and turned to him with a gleam in my eyes. "We were a couple before." I heard him gasp and I smile evilly. "But, this time I will make sure, that he will become mine once again." Hanamichi's eyes were wide as saucers with his jaws hanging wide open. I smiled satisfactorily. I continued with my tirade, "Make sure." I stood up and gave him a glare, "That you do not interfere with me. Rukawa is mine." With that Fujima strutted out as if what he said was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Call him now already!" Koshino yelled at the cowering Sendoh. "But. but." "No buts. I thought you wanted to know the truth?" "Well, yes but." "You are such a coward. Give me that." Koshino yanked his phone away from Sendoh and started dialing Rukawa's number. I rang ten times and there was still no answer. "Funny. I think there's no one home." Sendoh sighed audibly. "You're not off the hook yet, Akira!" I yelled at him and started to dial another number. "Moshi, moshi, May I speak with Sakuragi Hanamichi please?" Koshino paused for awhile. "I'm his friend Sendoh Akira." Sendoh wailed in the background and clutched Koshino's feet. Koshino smiled triumphantly and thrust the phone at Sendoh's hands. "Ummm. yes Hana-kun this is me." Sendoh gulped and looked at Koshino with puppy eyes. Koshino sighed but continued to glare; he could feel that Sendoh will chicken out. "Ano. would you like to meet me tomorrow? I just need to see you that's all." Sendoh bit his lip while waiting for a reply. Koshino watched. "Really! Yokata. So meet at 10 in the morning ok? At the b-ball court? Ok? Meet you there." Sendoh hung up and smiled at Koshino. "So it's a date then?" Koshino asked. "Yes! He said yes! But you are going to be there right?" Sendoh asked questioningly. "Of course I will be there."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/********************************************************************** Notes: Mina! I'm so sorry if it took me to long to update. Been kind of busy. Anyway I'm sorry if this has been sorta rushed, so forgive me if there are grammatical errors and whatever. I still hope you'll like this one! Oh, yeah I've put in Fujima so he messes things up. I think it would be better if Hanamichi doesn't get Rukawa too easily, ne? hehehe..  
  
***********************************************************************/ 


	7. Hanamichi makes his move

"Ok. Meet you there at ten. Bye." Sakuragi hung the phone up. Sendoh just called and asked him to meet where they usually did. It was time to switch, again. Sakuragi grabbed the phone and dialed Rukawa's number. He let the phone ring for about ten times before hanging up. Obviously Rukawa's not home, and as far as Sakuragi can remember Rukawa lives alone. Sakuragi sighed then punched the wall with force, "Are you already with Fujima, huh Rukawa?!" The conversation he had with Shoyo's ace guard made him tense and scared. Now, he reflected, he won't have a snowball's chance in hell that he'd be together with Rukawa. Sakuragi banged his head hard; being helpless was not his style. He had never been a coward before, and he doesn't intend to start now. It was time to take drastic measures. He smiled evilly, grabbed his coat and walked out with renewed determination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa sighed, gripped his head and muttered darkly at no one in particular. He was out thinking, his large and airy house is not the place to think and reflect, it was in itself a torture. You'd think that tons of people live there, but no, Rukawa had the place all to himself, and he doesn't like it one bit. Rukawa always wished that he had a family and a place to call home. He needs someone to love and need him, which is what he's craving for all his life. He lifted his chin and stared blankly at the stars. "I wish." "I hope I can grant your wish Kaede." Rukawa whipped his head around and found himself face to face with a bouquet of roses. "What the." "I thought you'd be surprised." Fujima chuckled and handed him the flowers. He sat down and began to trace the outline of Rukawa's cheek. "It suits you perfectly, those roses I mean." Rukawa slapped Fujima's hands away and glared at him. "I don't want this." Rukawa gestured at the flowers which he discarded almost immediately and continued his monologue. "And I don't want to see you again." With that Rukawa stood up and started to walk away when he felt Fujima tugging his arm. "Mou, Kaede can't we just forget all about the past and start all over again?" Fujima smiled sweetly and stared at Rukawa innocently. Rukawa could feel veins popping in his head. "What more do you want Kenji? Isn't it enough you made me suffer so? Are you not satisfied yet?" Rukawa bursted, his contained anger finally billowing out. He can't help it, but he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. Fujima looked flabbergasted but then recollected himself. "I never meant to hurt you so, Kaede. Please let us start over again, I swear this time I'll do it right." He reached out to hold Kaede but Rukawa took a step back. "I don't want to hear any of this." He pointed out. "Get out of my life! I don't need you anymore." "But. please." Fujima reached out again but a pair of strong arms grabbed his shoulder. "What the hell?! This is none of your business!" He turned to confront the man when realization struck him. "Sakuragi?!" The red haired Shohoku player was grinning from ear to ear. "Oi! What a pleasant surprise!" "What's so pleasant about this?" Fujima grunted hard, trying to shake Sakuragi's grip, but Sakuragi remained firm. Sakuragi suddenly turned serious; his eyes were full of loathing. "I don't like to see my teammate getting harassed. So if you have any common sense, you should leave now." Fujima gulped, he knew well how dangerous Sakuragi can be. He has to retreat this time. He glared best as he could at Sakuragi and walked away. Sakuragi adapted a comical voice then called out at the defeated Shoyo player. "Yeah, and make sure that you aren't within 50 feet radius of Rukawa at all times ne? Ja ne, shorty!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi and Rukawa walked in silence. Sakuragi decided to walk Rukawa home since the player still looks shaky. Rukawa broke the silence first. "Thank you." "For what?" "For bothering." Sakuragi stopped walking, then gripped Rukawa's shoulder shaking him slightly. "Its okay. Besides you're worth the trouble." He smiled at the sad raven haired player, trying to cheer him up. "Stop that attitude. It doesn't suit you." Sakuragi wrinkled his nose. "It's like I'm with someone else. Why not yell doaho or something. The tensai can forgive you this one time! Nyahahahaha!!!" Rukawa chuckled, his mood was already lightening. "Doaho." "That's more like it, kitsune! Nyahahahaha!!!" "Doaho." "That's good, kitsune! You better cheer up for tomorrow!" "Tomorrow?" Rukawa looked confused. "I haven't told you yet? Okay. So Sendoh asked me for a meeting so YOU should be there. He'd suspect instantly if you are gloomy! This tensai's always happy! Nyahahahaha!!!" "You're right. You and gloominess doesn't exactly mix, right?" "Nyahahahaha! I guess you're right." "Shut up! You'll wake everybody up with that loud laugh of yours." Rukawa sighed at the bubbly red head, when suddenly Sakuragi turned serious. "Oi, if you ever need me, I mean need my help again, just call me. I'll be there, I promise." With that Sakuragi left, leaving an open mouthed Rukawa behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi! Sendoh stop it! It's still early." Koshino yelled, shaking Sendoh off him. Saturday early morning and Koshino up and about doesn't sound right. "Ouch! Stop it. It hurts Hiro-kun!" Sendoh pouted and stood over the side avoiding the flailing arms of the shorter player. "We need to hurry! It's already nine a.m. and the meetings supposed to be at ten! We should get there early you know, so that you could hide yourself well." Sendoh whined, but Koshino held no signs of getting up. "I'll leave without you! Just be ready for the return of an insane Akira!" With that he noisily left the room and plopped in the living room couch. Sendoh smiled, he could here grunts and rustling sounds from Koshino's room which means that he's getting ready. After a few moments, a grumpy Koshino emerged from the room. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Sendoh smiled happily and followed Koshino out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fujima breathed hard, gripped whatever he could and threw it across the room forcefully. "This is not yet over Kaede!" He lashed out, spit spaying every where. He grabbed yet again for something when someone stopped him. "Let me be okay? Leave me alone!" Fujima slapped his butler's hands away and stared at him spitefully. The butler handed him a large vase, which he took gratefully then smashed it against the wall. "Are you fine now, master?" Fujima took calming breaths then nodded. "Thank you. You may leave now." The butler nodded then walked away. Fujima collapsed in his bed. He stared at the ceiling angrily. "You may have won the battle Sakuragi! But the war is far from over!" He turned over and reached for a framed photograph of him and Rukawa. "Just you wait, Kaede. I'll win you again, I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you hide there!" Sendoh pointed to a bush nearby the scene. "No! Look there so many ants there. I'd be full of them by the time you finish!" Koshino crossed his arms as if daring Sendoh to make him. "Fine. So where exactly would you hide?" "Do I really have to?" "Yes. And besides you offered to do this for me right?" Koshino grunted and looked on the ground. "Please just bear the ants this one time? It's the best place to hide really!" "Okay! But you'll owe me!" Koshino turned to the bush Sendoh pointed and crouched. "Thanks Hiro-kun!" Sendoh hollered after him. Sendoh checked his watch, ten. "He should be here any minute." He muttered to himself. He picked the ball up and dribbled it a couple of times. "Getting ready for our one on one eh? Smiley?" Sendoh whipped his head around and found Rukawa. Sendoh began to sweat and he could feel his head spinning. "Rukawa?" "Huh? Are your eyes okay smiley? I am tensai Sakuragi not that baka kitsune!" Rukawa grabbed the ball from Sendoh's hands and dribbled the ball around, quite clumsily. "You cannot fool me, Rukawa! You are not Sakuragi! You are not Hana-kun!" He yelled to Rukawa, then he gripped his head. "Please stop pretending? I can't take it anymore!" Sendoh sank to his knees crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ouch! Ughh! Pesky little." Koshino tried to shake off as many ants as he could without making a scene. He squinted up to see if the blockhead from Shohoku had shown up. He gasped. Rukawa was staring At Akira quite fondly, who in turn was on his knees crying. "What the hell?!" He could hear Rukawa speaking. "Oi, Smiley? What's with all this crying? I told you, double timing me with that baka kitsune is hazardous for your health. Nyahahahaha!!!" He could here Sendoh sob more and he could feel heat rising. "Damn you Rukawa!" He did hear Rukawa said baka kitsune right? And he did hear him laugh like Sakuragi used to right? And Sendoh had a date with Sakuragi not Rukawa. It's clear now to Koshino that the two did pair up together to get revenge from Akira. Koshino stood up from his hiding place and walked over to where Rukawa is. Sendoh was still wailing on the ground. Oblivious to anything around him, he launched a punch right in to Rukawa's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the?!" Rukawa was caught off guard. Someone has just punched him! He balled his hands into a fist to launch a counter attack, when he realized that it was Koshino who threw the punch. He gaped bewildered at the still steaming Koshino who raised a fist again. This time Rukawa caught his fist and held it tightly. "What do you think you're doing?" Rukawa yelled. "I should be asking you the same thing! Who gave you the right to confuse Akira? If you wanted revenge then do it some other way. Can't you see he suffered enough?" Koshino yelled back and threw another punch. Rukawa did not avoid this one nor did he avoid the other one and the other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wonder how the meetings going?" Sakuragi wondered. He realized the court was on his way. "I'll go check." He headed at the court singing a happy tune. He bested Fujima yesterday and dissing him was fun. Sakuragi peeked inside then gasped. An unconscious Akira and a growling Koshino was in sight. HE focused to see what was going on with Koshino, he had someone underneath him and the man was obviously hurt from the many punches he received. Sakuragi grasped the railing and gasped. It was Rukawa! With no time to loose he ran towards Koshino and gave him a hard shove then kicked him in the shin. "You! What did you do to Hanamichi?" Sakuragi said in a deadly low voice, like Rukawa's. "You have no right to do that!" HE kicked yet again at the shocked player then finally having enough, strutted to where Rukawa is and picked him up. "Don't let me see you again hurting Hanamichi. Or else." Sakuragi walked away an unconscious Rukawa in his arms. 


	8. finally

A/N:  
  
VERO ---- hehehe! Here this chap's for you. I'm glad you liked my story. Don't worry, I think I'll continue to write this story until I finish it. ^___~  
  
To everybody else who read this ---- ei guyz! Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you like this chap. Let me hear if you liked it or not...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Ughh.. Where am I?] Rukawa groggily opened his eyes and tried to look around his surroundings. Everything is moving. "What the..." He tried to sit up but he can't, he wasn't lying down somewhere, someone seems to be carrying him. "You awake?" asked a very concerned voice. Obviously he is the one carrying Rukawa. [Sakuragi?] He thought to himself wildly, erstwhile slowly looking up to confirm if it was the doaho indeed. He was. "Put me down. I think I can walk alright now." "No, look at you. You still look groggy and shaken and you need medical treatment right away." Sakuragi stubbornly told him. Rukawa sighed, he wasn't in the mood to argue, so he let the loud red head have his way and tried his best not to blush at the awkward position he was in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi suddenly spoke. "Ne, tell me, kitsune why didn't you fight back?" Rukawa looked at Sakuragi and wondered why the red head suddenly blushed then continued to babble on. "I mean you were an equal match with the punks Missy brought then; surely that Koshino guy is no match for you." "Because.." "Because what?" "I felt guilty." "Why? You know he deserved it!" Sakuragi said sharply, squeezing Rukawa's arm in emphasis. "I know. But I knew how he felt." Rukawa looked at Sakuragi a pleading look in his eyes. "Please I don't want to talk about it." The taller player just looked at him appraisingly then reluctantly sighed. "Okay, but if ever you need to talk.." Rukawa nodded, "I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
They walk in silence for a few moments, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Finally they reached Rukawa's house. "We're here, doaho. You could put me down now." Sakuragi put him down gently then offered his arm to steady him. Even though he hated the idea of being invalid, Rukawa grudgingly took Hanamichi's arm while he fumbled for his keys. "Stupid fingers.." Rukawa mumbled when the keys fall from his grasp. "Tsk, kitsune let me do that." Sakuragi bent down and retrieved the key and opened the door swiftly. As soon as the two were inside, Hanamichi ordered Rukawa to go to his room. "What ere you going to do then?" Rukawa asked him suspicious. "Baka! If you hadn't noticed you're still bleeding. You need some tending." Sakuragi said as he made a beeline for the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa rolled his eyes and muttered doaho. "I heard that kitsune!" Sakuragi called back, "Now go to your room or I'll bring you to a clinic!" He threatened. Rukawa reluctantly dragged himself to his room. The idea of sleeping on his bed was too much. His head was aching and his whole body had just been from hell. He collapsed on the bed, a blissful smile on his face. "I have my own personal nurse..." Then he blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
After the scene with Rukawa, Sendoh fainted and he hadn't witnessed the spectacle that happened between the three. He was getting up when he noticed Koshino. Koshino was on his knees an angry red mark on his jaw. He was staring out in space, a blank look on his face. Sendoh crouched down in front of him and shook his shoulders. "Oi, Hiroaki! What happened?!" Koshino snapped and stared at him blankly. Then he suddenly wrapped his arms around Sendoh in a protective manner. "Are you okay, Akira?" "Huh?" Sendoh knitted his brows. [Oh yeah, his been spying. How embarrassing.] Sendoh thought to himself as he remembered the spectacle he made of himself. "Yeah. I guess." He sighed and avoided Koshino's gaze. "Akira, there's no need to be embarrassed. We're best friends right?" Koshino lamented, he did look sincere but Sendoh caught wistfulness in his voice when he said, 'we're best friends right?' But then he scratched the idea. He might have just imagined it. "Uhuh!" Sendoh chirped, regaining his old self, there's no need in getting gloomy anyway, there's always tomorrow to fix this whole thing up. Besides, he hated to bring Koshino's spirits down with his love life. "Ne, Hiro-kun, for helping me out, I'll treat you to lunch!" Koshino pulled himself together, then smiled at Sendoh, "Sure, I just hope you brought enough money, I'm straving!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hanamichi opened Rukawa's door. He paused as he took in Rukawa's appearance. He was lying face down as if he just barely made it in his room. Sakuragi smiled as Rukawa shifted, wishing he had brought a camera to capture the kitsune's smile. [It suited him, if only he does that all the time.] He thought wistfully, but then smirked. [No, I think he's better scowling or else I'll have more competitors!] Sakuragi placed the tub of cold water and towel on the bedside table. Sakuragi plopped down on the bed and scratched his head. [Now what?] He asked himself. He needed to take Rukawa's shirt off since it was soaked with blood and sweat; it's unhealthy if he leaves it at that. He frowned, if he waked him up, for sure he will be rewarded with a punch, if he's lucky, a kick maybe. Then, a small smile played on his lips, [I don't have to wake him up! I'll just move it discreetly and..] He faltered when Rukawa shifted yet again, pulling his pillow to him and hugging it to his chest. Then he murmured doaho. Sakuragi looked at him curiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm.. He must be dreaming about me." Sakuragi thought happily, but then scowled. "Yeah right. Wishful thinking." He berated himself. The kitsune must be having a blast in his dream about whacking or kicking him in his dream. But then, he really wished that the kitsune is dreaming about him in a good way. Sakuragi shook his head. He must do the task at hand. The ice was quickly melting and he hadn't tended Rukawa yet. Taking a deep breath he reached out and tugged Rukawa's shirt over his head. Sakuragi held his breath, both at the magnificent sight before him and hoping that he doesn't wake the ace player. After a few moments Rukawa stilled and continued snoring. [Kawaii..] Sakuragi thought to himself as he watched Rukawa's lithe form. He wondered when he will have the privilege to run his hands over the other's smooth, pale and formed chest. Hanamichi, blushed as he shook his head vigorously. [Must control hormones..] He told himself over and again. Sakuragi then took the tub and started washing Rukawa up, slowly as not to disturb his sleep. After washing him up, Sakuragi carefully bandaged his wounds and cleaned up after himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he was about to leave the room, Rukawa stirred and woke up. He stared at himself then at Sakuragi who was about half way out. "You haven't bothered to dress me up, didn't you?" He commented teasingly as he smiled softly at the red head man. Sakuragi blushed to the end of his brilliant red hair and stammered wildly. "Well. I was. just.." Then Rukawa fell down, snoring. Sakuragi stared at Rukawa unbelievably. [What was that all about?]  
  
  
  
  
  
Koshino stared discreetly at his companion. Sendoh was trying hard to be cheerful. He knows all too well, that Akira was still hurting from the incident earlier. [How the hell, does he pick up the wrong guy?] He asked himself heatedly. [He always look at others. Doesn't he notice that I'm here?] Koshino swiped at his lunch angrily putting all his frustration in chewing. [Why doesn't he notice that I care for him?] Koshino stared daggers at Akira. [I'm here for you! If only you know where to look.] He conversed with Sendoh in his head. Koshino sighed, and sipped some cola. Sendoh finally stopped chatting, and then looked at Koshino closely. "What's the matter Hiro-kun? You look flushed." Koshino looked at him balefully. "You know why! Your puny little head or heart, whatever it is, doesn't want to take it." Sendoh looked at him confused. "What's the matter with you Hiro-kun? Why are you so mad?" "Why are you letting those fools hurt you? Why don't you just leave the both?" Koshino raged heatedly, and then turned his voice down when he attracted attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh shook his head. "I don't know. It's because I hurt them too, isn't it just right?" He asked Koshino sadly. Koshino stood up and shook his shoulders. "But that doesn't mean they have the right to hurt you repeatedly." Sendoh just sighed. Koshino sat down beside him and continued. "Look, even if you did hurt them, you've already paid them and more." Sendoh looked up at him earnestly. "I did?" Koshino nodded, "Yes. You already did." "Thank, Hiro-kun. I don't know what I'd do without you, my beloved friend." Sendoh commented and then gulped the rest of drink off. Koshino sighed and swallowed his disappointment. [Yes, I'll always be a friend.]  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa turned and tossed in his bed, his eyes wild. [Why did I say that?] He told himself over and again. He can't believe he teased Hanamichi like that. You haven't bothered to dress me up..? [What the hell am I thinking?] Rukawa thanked his lucky stars that he has a quick wit. He'd die of embarrassment if he hadn't saved it, by pretending to be asleep. Well, he did make a fool of himself anyway, though he could pretend not to know about it and he can avoid any conversation regarding that. He sighed, [All this for that doaho.] Then he started thinking. Every time he was with the doaho, he feels his pulse start up and when he's so close, like when he carried Rukawa home, he felt faint. He blushed when he says stupid things in front of the doaho and all that other crap. When was the last time he felt that anyway? [Oh god..] He berated himself when it realization sank in. He had fallen in love with the doaho.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hanamichi sighed and placed his head on his hands. He can't erase the image of Rukawa smiling saucily at him. Sakuragi squeezed his head. [Stop thinking about the kitsune, he was just dreaming!] He berated himself. He looked around the kitchen and started reminiscing the meal they had there. It was after they had found out about the two timing incident. But then, before that night was over, he had fallen for the ace player. He sighed. He was secretly hoping that it was an infatuation and that he could forget about him easily. He didn't want to make a fool of himself again. But then, every day his affection for the kitsune grew stronger. And it was torturing him; you hadn't bothered to dress me up didn't you? Rukawa's voice rang in his ears. Sakuragi made a quick decision. He didn't want this any more. There's only one way to find out. He stormed to Rukawa's room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa was drifting off to sleep again when he heard his door open. [Uh-oh, the doaho is here. Better pretend to sleep] He closed his eyes and let his breathing regulate. He heard Hanamichi come closer to the bed and plop down. [Please go away.] Then he felt Sakuragi lift him up. Confusion and curiosity got the best of him, so he opened his eyes. He was staring directly at the passionate chocolate colored eyes of Hanamichi, "Oi, what's with you..?" Sakuragi didn't answer; instead he pulled Rukawa closer and kissed him passionately. Rukawa was so shocked he didn't know how to respond. He tried to push Sakuragi away, but the red head was incessant. Rukawa did what he had been thinking earlier, he gave in to the kiss and returned with fervor the passion of the red head. Sakuragi pulled back and smiled at him softly. "Aishteru." Rukawa smiled but didn't answer; instead he just brought their lips together again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: elo minna-san! Ummmm. if there are any conflicts from what I wrote earlier on, gomen! Must've forgotten about it, been so long since I wrote the prev. chap. ^____^  
  
If you have time please review, your comments always keeps me going! 


	9. surprise!

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Sakuragi woke up with a blissful smile on his face. He can't believe that lady luck had finally smiled down on him. All he had lately was bad luck. He counted all the misfits in his head. One, Haruko had finally made it clear that all she wants to be is friends. Two, he rebounded back with a two timing smiley. Then lastly, he had a jealous fit with the ex of his current flame. Sakuragi was so glad that all of them were over now. He had gone through the worst time of his life, so now he was hoping that this would be the best time of his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi's smile widened. [Of course, I'll have the best time of my life! I have Rukawa now.] He thought to himself as he felt the urge to sing his tensai song. He crossed the idea. Rukawa never wanted to be disturbed in his sleep. The least he could do for his Kaede was to let him sleep in peace. He looked down on him and kissed him on the forehead. [Maybe I should surprise him. It's our first official day together!] Getting excited by his own genius, Sakuragi gathered his clothes that had been discarded that night and started dressing up. [Hehehe... I promise you, you'll have a blast!] Sakuragi took one last look at Rukawa's sleeping form before heading out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi, Akira! Earth to Akira!" Koshino waved his hands in front of Sendoh's stoic face. Koshino's patience was getting stretched to its limit. The nerve of Sendoh to call early in the morning to ask for a favor! He barely had the time to brush his teeth and when he comes to the meeting place, Sendoh had not yet arrived. He arrives almost half an hour late now he's staring out to space. [Really. Why do I stick up to him in the first place? Well, you do know all to well.] A mischievous voice in his head says. Koshino shook his head as he stirred the coffee in front of him. [Well, I will take one stab at a decent conversation, if I get nothing I'm bailing out.] With determination, Hiroaki opened his mouth to say something but Sendoh beat him to it.  
  
"Hey, you know what? I've thought about what you said to me." Sendoh proclaimed suddenly. Koshino knitted his brows. He was confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know, when you said I've paid them already for hurting them and they've already gone overboard."  
  
"So? What are you getting at?" Koshino asked getting impatient. Sendoh can be really long-winded sometimes.  
  
"I just want a truce. Give them a taste of their own medicine before I move on."  
  
"A taste of their own medicine? What do you mean? You'll go masquerading as what? Santa Claus?" Koshino asked him sarcastically. Clearly he doesn't like Sendoh's idea one bit. [Really, this guy don't know when to stop! Doesn't he realize he could be murdered by those two?]  
  
"Hahaha. Funny. Well, now that I know what they are doing is just hoax, I see it very funny."  
  
"You're twisted you know that?"  
  
"Me? Well, I just want to share it with the others." Sendoh said playfully.  
  
"You realize that what you're doing is suicidal?"  
  
"No, besides I will have the team and a bunch of other guys deserving to watch the play, with me. I think that's enough guards." Koshino shook his head. [Might as well give in now, he'll just wear me down until I end up agreeing anyway. It'll save me a lot of energy and time.]  
  
"Alright already, if you really want to do this then do it. Just don't expect me to help you convince Uozomi-sempai!" Sendoh smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"Don't worry. You're presence is good enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi was up and about preparing things in school. He had a surprise for Rukawa, and he hopes the kitsune appreciates it after all the trouble he had gone through. He sweat dropped and impulsively protected his head when he remembered his conversation with the Rukawa Brigade.  
  
"Hey guys! Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"A favor? Why would we do you a favor?" The three girls screeched at his eras. [Really! These girls could easily beat me in a shouting contest!]  
  
"Eh.. Ano, it's because it's really for Rukawa."  
  
"Rukawa?" They sighed breathily.  
  
"Uhuh. I just want you to...." Sakuragi whispered into their eagerly waiting ears.  
  
"WHAT? REPEAT THAT!!!" He waved his arms exaggeratedly to hush them down.  
  
"Keep it down! Really it's true that...." WHACK.WHACK.WHACK.  
  
"YOU LIAR!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!!" The girls continued whacking him. [Damn! They easily beat the punks I usually beat at the streets!] Getting very frustrated he reached in his pocket to show the girls something.  
  
"What the.. it is really? You didn't steal it or anything did you?" They eyed Sakuragi suspiciously.  
  
"Of course not! He practically never removes it!" Hanamichi tucked it back in as the girls look practically drooling over the sight of it.  
  
"So will you help me or not?" The Rukawa Brigade made a little pep talk then returned to him grudgingly.  
  
"Since were all loyal fans, okay. We just don't understand his taste though. Pretty ugly." With that they walked away.  
  
Sakuragi shook his head. [Really, the things I do for him.] That's not all, he also had to endure the team and the gundam's taunting.  
  
"REALLY?!" Miyagi asked him raising his eyebrows comically.  
  
"Yes. It's true!! Do I look like lying?" Sakuragi was really tempted to bring upon Miyagi his famous head butt, but decided against it. He really needed their cooperation.  
  
"Well yes!" Missy said slinging his arms over my shoulder. I grit my teeth in frustration.  
  
"Ne, Sashi-kun, Sakuragi-kun look like he's telling the truth." Kogure said while smiling at his koi.  
  
"Megane-kun! Thank you! At least you believe the tensai!"  
  
"But... Rukawa-kun? We know you hate each other's guts." Miyagi commented. Ayako nodded in agreement which made the latter blush.  
  
"Well, people change you guys. So will you help me?" Sakuragi said in a pleading voice, as he tried his best to have a puppy dog expression.  
  
"Alright. It should be fun! Right guys?" Missy askes.  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
"Hehehe... Sakuragi's really head over heels over a certain kitsune!!" Yohei said as he heard all the commotion inside. The three stooges snickered at his side while his team looks at him like he finally hit puberty.  
  
"URUSAI!!!"  
  
[Well, that care of it! All I need to do now is to wait until my kitsune arrives!] Sakuragi thought to himself happily as he sang his tensai song.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh was late for practice. Uozomi's ears were practically steaming with anger.  
  
"That Sendoh! I swear I'll skin him alive when he arrives." The boss ape yelled as he scanned the street for a sign of a spike haired lad. Then as if on magic he appeared.  
  
"SENDOH! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!!!" He yelled angrily.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to be late for practice?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really late. I just skip exercise!"  
  
"That's a lame excuse!"  
  
"I know. But I do have a reason why I'm late." Sendoh said. Uozomi raised his brows.  
  
"What is it? It better be reasonable." Sendoh motioned to Koshino. Koshino nodded and whistled. About ten persons came barging in. Uozomi's eyes bulged. The nerve of Sendoh to bring them to practice. What if they came here to spy or something? [Is all that hair gel, affecting his tiny, little brain?] Uozomi clapped his hands on Sendoh's arm and stirred him to a private place.  
  
"What is all this ruckus? What are the Kainan and Shoyo's doing here?"  
  
"I invited them. Besides they won't be staying here. We'll go to Shohoku anyway."  
  
"Shohoku?" Uozomi asked confused.  
  
"Yeah. Were going to see a play."  
  
"A play?"  
  
"Yeah. You're invited too! Well, that is if you don't want to miss this once in a life time performance!" With that Sendoh left along with his collected players. Uozomi looked at them and contemplated. [What the hell! It could be really exciting or what!] He motioned for his teammates to dress up and told them to go to Shohoku while he followed Sendoh out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa woke up and frowned when he realized Hanamichi had already gone. [And I thought this would be an unbelievable day.] He thought sadly as he dressed up and went down to the kitchen. He was surprised to see a rose lying on top of the table, a note has also been left. It read: To my Kitsune, Sorry I didn't wait for you to wake up. I have to attend to some minor things, but I've left you breakfast! You have to eat it or else you'll get my feelings hurt! Anyway, I'll wait for you at school in your classroom. I'll be counting the minutes till we meet. Love, the tensai.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa felt his mouth turning into a smile. Sakuragi's really sweet and thoughtful. [To think that I thought of his as a dumb person.] He turned his attention to the plate of bacon and eggs. [Of course I'll eat it! Anything you cook is great!] He savored every bite and left the plate at the sink. He grabbed his things and went out. Rukawa opened his door and let out a shriek. [HE can't be here!]  
  
"Ohayo, Kaede-kun! Surprised you, didn't I?" Fujima smiled at him cheekily as he placed the bunch of roses and a toy in Rukawa's outstretched hands. 


	10. misunderstanding

Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"Oi, Hanamichi where are you going?" Yohei called his friend. He hasn't seen the red head in days and when he finally did, he was asked a favor that was indeed very peculiar. Well, it did include the kitsune and everybody knows how Hanamichi hated Rukawa's guts. Yohei scratched his head. [These past few days, he's been really happy about something and I know he had spent most of his time with Rukawa, since they are on a revenge bout with Sendoh. I wonder if there's a change of heart?] He mused to himself silently as Sakuragi bounded on to him looking very pleased with himself.  
  
"So? What's happened to you man?" Yohei asked the red head.  
  
"Well.. the tensai's been very busy you know!"  
  
"I know, dumb head! But what were you busy about?"  
  
"I'm not a dumb head! Call me that again and you'll get it!"  
  
"Hai-hai. So are you going to tell?"  
  
"Okay. You know that Ka... I mean Rukawa and I are having a revenge on Sendoh right?" Yohei nodded.  
  
"Well its over! Cause were busted."  
  
"What?! You were busted? How?" Yohei asked unbelievably. He had been in on the plan and it was full proof.  
  
"Well, the little Ryonan guard found out about it. He's not nuts like Sendoh you know? I heard he's real smart." Yohei had no idea who Hanamichi was talking about but he nodded and continued to prod his friend.  
  
"So now that's everything is in order I assume you and Rukawa had gone back to your normal selves I presume? Back to being cats and dogs?" Sakuragi suddenly blushed and was tongue tied. Yohei was looking at him expectedly.  
  
"Uh-oh. Don't tell me..." Yohei had his eyes wide open as realization strikes him. He knew Hanamichi best and his instincts are telling him something.  
  
"Uh.. hehehehe... Yohei, I didn't tell you sooner but really, I was going to tell you. Umm.." Yohei smiled teasingly as the pieces fell into place. Hanamichi had been busy all day about some surprise for someone. He's over with Sendoh. And he's really, really very considerate to Rukawa these days. What more is there to think about?  
  
"My, my Hanamichi! You rebounded very quick, ne?" He kidded the red haired player, who just smiled stupidly at him.  
  
"Now you know, okay? Don't tease me! I've already endured the team's and the gundam's taunts!"  
  
"All right then. So where are you going? You might be running late after I held you up." Sakuragi looked at his watch.  
  
"Uh-oh. You're right, better get going." Hanamichi started to walk away.  
  
"So the favor?" He added with a glance at Yohei. Yohei held up a cam recorder and winked.  
  
"Thank you!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yohei held the camera in his hands gingerly, while thinking of a very good way to conceal himself. Hanamichi told him that Rukawa would probably want the whole surprise taped so that he could watch it over and again. And he also revealed that Rukawa acted cool and aloof to people because he doesn't want the idea of being rejected again. He was rejected quite a couple of times and it was very disheartening. So Hanamichi had planned to do some sort of a 'family thing' with the kitsune. To let the raven haired guy know that despite his cool demeanor, the team and a few selected people do appreciate him for what he really is, not because of his looks and his ability in basketball. Yohei had to hand it to Sakuragi this time; he really can show a spark f genius every now and then.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yohei looked up when he heard scrambling noises behind him. He gasped and tried to run-off when Takamiya tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Yohei! Where are you going? We're coming with you!" He said while still holding Yohei feet.  
  
"I can't! Its very hard to conceal myself, let alone all of us!"  
  
"But! You'll have all the fun! And Hanamichi didn't give us any part." Okhusu said while putting his arms around Noma.  
  
"Yeah! Its unfair!"  
  
"Grrrr. You guys are going to get it! Seems I don't have any choice. Promise me you'll be very quiet! The surprise going to be ruined if we are found out!" Yohei warned them. The three stooges nodded vigorously.  
  
"So what do we do?" Takamiya asks, finally letting go of Yohei's leg.  
  
"Well, we are going to tape Rukawa the whole day, so he'd have remembrance of this day."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So you better keep your mouth shut or else it will caught on tape and it will ruin everything." The three nodded timidly but their eyes were twinkling with mischief.  
  
"BEHAVE!" Yohei asks them sternly. He doesn't really want to break this is for Hanamichi.  
  
"We promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi was humming a happy tune as he made a left at the corner. Original plan was to wait for Rukawa in school and surprise him from there on. But he can't wait. Ever since he left the kitsune sleeping, he can't take his mind off him and he has thought of this thoroughly. It will not ruin the plan in the least if he shows up at Kaede's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he sees Rukawa's house he noticed the door was open and Rukawa was looking outside looking completely horrified. He also noted that the kitsune was holding a bouquet of flowers. Sakuragi's brow knitted together in confusion. [For me? Or ...?] His instincts are telling him that he investigate further. So what he did was to conceal himself from Rukawa's view and slinked to the dark alley beside the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
After staring out in space for such a long time, Rukawa finally snapped back and went inside with Fujima. He dropped what he'd been given and looked at Fujima in rage.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to fuck off? I hate this!" He raged at the pretty Shoyo guard who just kept smiling sweetly.  
  
"Really? I don't admit defeat easily. I want you and you'll be mine." Rukawa snorted.  
  
"Says who? I'm not your property for your information! And could you please leave now? I have a date to go to." Rukawa stared rudely at Fujima then at his door, hoping he would get the message. Fujima did but did not comply.  
  
"My, my how rude. A date? Who would be dating you?" Fujima snorted this time.  
  
"Look, I know you and after the Sendoh thing you'd never be dating. Well not at least for a couple of months." Fujima continued sneaking up slowly at Rukawa.  
  
"How dare you! My love life is none of your business." In the blink of an eye Fujima was on Rukawa, his breath hot in Rukawa's cheek.  
  
"Really? But you know, you are my business." With that said, Fujima leaned in for a kiss. Rukawa was so surprised he had not sidestepped Fujima. His reflexes were not working, he wanted to push him away but he couldn't. He was remembering how good it is to be in Fujima's arms... When suddenly something crashed outside the window. The kiss was broken and Rukawa looked in the direction of the crash.  
  
Hanamichi's sullen face was peering inside. He had a good view of the... [Oh god!] Rukawa's mind screamed. He then sees Hanamichi expression change to shocked into hate and loathing. His face is burning red with rage that it almost matched his hair. Then Hanamichi was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the other side of the alley....  
  
"My god! Its only the first day and he's already cheating!" Noma said breathily as the scene unfolds. Okhusu still held the camera firmly in his hands the tape still rolling.  
  
"Hmmmm... I hope more x-rated stuff comes in!" He said while adjusting the zoom of the camera.  
  
Yohei was beside himself with rage. [How dare he do this to Hanamichi!!] His mind yelled. His first instinct was to barge in and to wreak havoc but then restrained himself. This was Hanamichi's business after all.  
  
"WOOOW!!! THAT MUST HURT!!" Takamiya whispered madly to Yohei. He looked up to see Fujima with a broken nose. Rukawa was shaking with mad anger. They could hear them clearly from the outside.  
  
"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!!! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!!!" Rukawa thundered as he raised his fists again. Rukawa looked at Fujima loathingly, while the Shoyo guard was so shocked for words.  
  
"Hanamichi is my... but now because of you he may not be anymore..." Rukawa's voice dropped to a mere whisper and looked at the window where Hanamichi was peering a while ago.  
  
"I'm sorry Hanamichi....." Then as if thinking deeply and forgetting Fujima completely he whispered to himself.  
  
"No. I am not giving you up yet Hanamichi." Then he went out and slammed the door behind him real hard. Fujima still hasn't moved from his spot.  
  
"You got that all on tape?!" Yohei asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes!!!! Every single moment." Okhusu said as all four jumped around joyously. [There may still be some hope for these two.] Yohei thought to himself. Then he looked at Rukawa's retreating form. [I'm wrong about you after all.]  
  
  
  
  
  
Hanamichi was walking around and around the same spot in the park. He still can't believe that Rukawa was don't his to him. He felt really bad about this and really mad. He was just two timed by a smiling hentai then he was dumped by Rukawa. What hurts is that he really cared for the kitsune. He looked up the sky in frustration.  
  
"AGGHHHHH!!!! AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE I DID.... AFTER ALLLL OF IT..." Hanamichi yelled at the top of his voice. After that yelling bout, his anger subsided slightly. He fell down on the bench completely defeated. [Why did you do this to me? I loved you.... I guess this will never work out after all.] Tears streamed down his face as he said the last goodbye to his kitsune.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:  
  
What do you think? Sorry took to long to update anyway thanks to all those who reviewed! Really appreciated it.  
  
If you have time please review...  
  
Thank you!  
  
Hope you enjoyed reading!!! 


	11. patching up

Chapter 11  
  
  
  
[Hanamichi where are you?] Rukawa asked himself for the nth time since he has set out to find Sakuragi. He has been to all the places Hanamichi could be in. He went to the place where Hanamichi normally shoots hoops, been to the ice cream parlor he always went to after school and he's even been to the slams. Sakuragi was not in any of those places, and Rukawa's been very discouraged about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Maybe the reason why I can't see him is because he doesn't want to be seen.] Rukawa thought sadly. He knew that he had hurt Sakuragi badly but he swear it wasn't intentional whatsoever. He did love the red head with all his heart, the question is, is Sakuragi's love for him that much that he'll listen to Rukawa one more time?  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa shook his head sadly. He wasn't about to give up yet. He had to try one more time. Had to make the red head understand. Had to explain that Fujima was nothing to him. That Sakuragi is all that matters to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
[There's still one more place I haven't visited.] Rukawa thought to himself, regaining some energy and rigor. He raised his chin proudly and started to walk towards Shohoku High school when he bumped into someone small. He looked down in surprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha-Haruko?" He whispered. Rukawa had absolutely no idea on how to treat her. Here he was her crush and she, his boyfriend's crush. [Eh? That made me dizzy...] Rukawa thought a little confused. He blinked a couple of times to clear his head. He snapped back to reality when he heard Haruko laugh softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Rukawa asks her, a bit irritated.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, Nothing. You were just... No forget it." Haruko finished lamely, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. [This is not the time to do it, Haruko.] Haruko berated herself as she remembers the favor Sakuragi asked her. [I had to bring Rukawa to school or else Sakuragi-kun's plan will be over.]  
  
  
  
  
  
"A-ano, Rukawa-kun, could you ummm.. could you... "  
  
  
  
  
  
"Could you what?" Thinking quickly Haruko spotted a trash bin and told Rukawa that...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Could you bring that for me in school?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"A-Trash-Bin." Rukawa emphasized each word clearly, raising his eyebrows for effect. Haruko's blush deepened but then she held ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ano, you see, it's for our project. Yeah it's for our project! We had to recycle waste and stuff." Rukawa looked at her questioningly and suspiciously but she tried her best to look innocent and smiled her best.  
  
  
  
  
  
[The hell?! Oh well, I had to go to school anyway. And she might tell Akagi-senpai about this... He might ban me into the club or whatever.] Sighing heavily he nodded in the direction or the trash bin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is this the one?" He asks her as there were about two lined up together. One biodegradable and one non biodegradable.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ummm... That one." Haruko pointed randomly. Rukawa rolled his eyes and picked the one she pointed and walked without waiting for you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Haruko smiled secretly and raised her thumbs up discreetly to whomever it is hiding in the bushes.  
  
  
  
  
  
[I don't know what to think and do anymore. Rukawa betrayed me. He lied to me. He made me believe I him.] Sakuragi thought to himself morosely. He had been moping here in the park since he left Rukawa's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
[We haven't even lasted a whole day.... I wish I never met him! Then all of this won't be happening to me. I won't get hurt.... This bad.] Sakuragi wiped at a stray tear in his cheek. He felt numb. As if he can't do anything. As if suddenly time stood still.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi growled at a passing little boy looking at him curiously. The boy backed off scared. He had done this all the while he was at the park because bystanders where peering closely at him, just plain nosy. All of them backed off at his slightest move and stare. Hanamichi had to smile a little. He still had the magic of killer eyes, it seems.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eye suddenly catches something bright and colorful. He looked in that direction and saw a man selling brightly colored balloons to the little, cute, playing children in the ground. [Balloons? Have I forgotten something?] He thought to himself as he thought hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Oh yeah the surprise party for the kitsune.] He thought lazily as he sat back at the bench trying as much as possible to be comfortable. He let out a cruel smile. [It's over kitsune. The party will be cancelled and I'll let all of them know what you did to me. Let's see if you'll still have friends after that. Oh yeah, he doesn't have one! Stupid me! Ok, fine rephrase that. Let's see if you'll still have followers after that. ] Sakuragi stood up. He had a party to go to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa's arms were getting stiff from the weight of the trash bin and because he had walked a long distance with him carrying it. He shifted the bin in his arms and tried to see the road ahead of him. [Oh good were almost there.] He thought to himself as Shohoku high school came into view.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rukawa-kun, you could drop that off now." Haruko tells him smiling prettily. Rukawa dropped the heavily load off and stretched his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is it heavy? I'm sorry about that. But thanks anyway for your help." Haruko tells him her eyes shifting. It was as if she was waiting for someone to appear. [What is happening to her? Is she going nuts? First she asks me to carry that damn heavy, smelly trash bin and now she acts as if she doesn't want to be seen with me? The heck with her?]  
  
  
  
  
  
Behind Ryota and Mitsui jumped out of a bush and glomped at him genkily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rukawa! Nice to see you! Haven't seen you in the gym for a while!" Ryota told him whilst trying to put his arms around Rukawa's shoulders. He can't of course because Rukawa's much taller than him so instead he ended up punching Rukawa playfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa rolled his eyes in amusement. [What are they up to?] "But senpai, I was there yesterday." He said trough gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really? I didn't know that!!! Maybe I didn't see you or something." Ryota said embarrassedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rukawa! What's with the attitude? Your senpais just missed you! That's all!!" Mitsui said as he came to Rukawa's side while linking his arms with the taller player. He nodded at Ryota.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We missed him right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right!" Ryota replied, he too linked his arms with Rukawa's. The two of them had Rukawa completely covered. Rukawa closed his eyes and groaned. [I had to find Hanamichi but these two airheads....] He opened his eyes as he felt the two tugging him violently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi! Narcoleptic!!!! Don't sleep on us! We want you to practice with us... You know strategy and stuff for the team." Mitsui said while nodding vigorously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah! Please?!!! We need you since you're our ace and all that...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ryota! I'm ace!' Mitsui complained. Ryota shook his head apologetically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you in or not?" The raven haired senpai asks him. He rolled his eyes yet again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever." And he allowed himself to be led to the gym.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is Hanamichi?" Yohei asks worriedly to Okhusu. He had made the minor adjustments regarding the film to be shown to Rukawa, but their alternative plan won't work if Sakuragi won't show up. He's been said that Rukawa was on his way to the gym and he doesn't have much time. Yohei looked at his watch. It's been three hours since Noma and Takamiya had set out to find Sakuragi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry. They might be on the way."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But Rukawa's already here!!" Yohei said back, panicking.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know but what can we do?!" Okhusu asks him, his brows knitted with worry. The gym door suddenly opened and Sendoh and a bunch of other players were with him. His eyes widened with shock at the sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's going on here?" He asks confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duh! You said it yourself genius! It's a party!!!!" Kiyota said as he marched at the middle of the gym and took in the decorations.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A little cheesy though. What's with that?" He asks rudely as he points to a life size Rukawa picture. BAM. A gist landed on Kiyota's head as Maki hit him hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop that! Were here at their territory so stop being rude!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry, senpai." Jin walked in as well his eyes reflecting the red lights.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is this party for Rukawa and Sakuragi? Sendoh told us so." He asks Yohei who was shocked beyond recognition. He recovered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. But what are you all doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well Sendoh said there's a show or party here of some sort. He said it stars Hanamichi and Rukawa." Jin explained. All people at the gym stared at Sendoh. Sendoh still had his mouth wide open, his eyes wide as saucers and his expression was of pure shock and disappointment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well?" Yohei asks him suspicious.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh. Uh. I have to go now. Bye." Sendoh said as he practically flew out. All of them sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I knew he was psycho." Kiyota mumbled. Koshino heard it and punched Kiyota hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He is not. And don't let me hear you bad mouth him again or else....." His eyes flashed dangerously at the dumbfounded Kiyota before he turned his back and went after Sendoh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now that's what I call entertainment!" Okhusu commented.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three girls, or yet, better known as the Rukawa brigade enters the gym looking harried.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're almost here. HIDE!!!!" They screamed as all took their respective places.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh no. Hanamichi isn't here yet!" Yohei whispered fiercely at Okhusu. Okhusu just shook his head as he dragged Yohei to a hiding place. All the other Kainan and Ryonan players hid as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa entered the gym his eyes widening in surprise as he took in the decors. All the banners say 'Rukawa welcome to the Shohoku family!!!' His eyes obviously watered. Ryota and Mitsui led him to the couch in front of a large t/v set. The tape was played immediately after he was sat down.  
  
  
  
  
  
The tape played Rukawa's early years at Tomigoaka high and how he entered Shohoku, his first day at the club and all that other stuff. Suddenly tape was cut off at the middle. The lights went up and Sakuragi was revealed behind the t/v set his eyes full of malice as slung the cord of the t/v.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hanamichi."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Like my surprise kitsune?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You did this?" Rukawa said as walked towards Sakuragi. As he was about to reach him Sakuragi slapped his hands away and slapped him hard in the cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's for cheating!" He said as he raised his hands yet again and slapped Rukawa again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And that's for hurting me so much!" He raised his hands again but Yohei stopped him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop it Hanamichi. You're just hurting both of yourselves. Stop it now." Sakuragi looked at Rukawa who was slumped to the ground, covering his face. His eyes watered and he cried hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kit-ki-kitsune?" Rukawa looked up at him his eyes full of hurt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-I'm so-sorry.... I didn't mean it..." He reached out to touch Rukawa. Rukawa looked at him sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't have to.... I know it's my fault. But I just want you to listen to me first. That's all I'm asking." Rukawa stood up and pulled his hands form Sakuragi's.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think were not really meant to be. I'm sorry if caused you trouble.... but..." HE paused as he looked at Sakuragi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I did love you. It was true and I never lied about that." Rukawa made the move and started to left the gym.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi was still undecided. Yohei elbowed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go after him. He's telling the truth. Besides yore going to regret it if you let him walk away from your life." Sakuragi looked at his friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How can you be sure? I saw them with my own two eyes."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just follow your heart. I know you want him and I'll prove his love for you by this." He held out a video tape.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.b.c 


	12. finale

Chapter 12  
  
  
  
Koshino didn't know how he can be so mad at anyone. Oh sure he was hot tempered and all that crap, but he didn't mean any of the insults that came flying out of his mouth or the punches or any physical pain he inflicted on whomever poor soul it is. It's just the way he is.  
  
  
  
  
  
But then that damn, unbearable, wild monkey Kiyota had to bad mouth Sendoh. The only mistake that elite air headed, Kainan player made was to let him hear say that. Of course he'd never let that pass. Never. He could say whatever he wants to whomever he likes but Sendoh.  
  
  
  
  
  
Koshino stopped for a while to clear the red in his eyes, he can't find Sendoh if he kept gritting about that stupid monkey. [Where could he have gone to?] Koshino asked himself as he looked left and right. No sign of Sendoh anywhere. He creased his forehead thinking. [He couldn't have gone far away.] Koshino thought as he walked down the crowded street. If Sendoh was here, for sure he would miss him. He can't even spot Sakuragi Hanamichi in this crowd, and he is damn noticeable.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Now where could he go to?] He asked himself as he saw a child with his father carrying a fishing rod and a bucket full fish. Something clicked in his brain. If Sendoh wants to be alone, there is only one place he would go to. You may call it his sanctuary or his meditating place if you will. He can sit there for hours staring at the endless blue sea, pretending to catch fish. As far as Koshino remembers, Sendoh never caught a fish after the long hours he spends there.  
  
  
  
  
  
With a quick decision, Koshino turned the other way around and made a beeline for the beach. He has to talk to Sendoh. And they're going to talk about something important.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hanamichi? What are you waiting for?" Yohei hissed in the red head's ear, who seems to be immobilized temporarily. His eyes were glazed over and he was looking at the retreating from of Rukawa. Sakuragi made no move to indicate that he had heard Yohei. Yohei elbowed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ouch! What do you think you're doing?!" Sakuragi screeched as he rubbed his now painful side.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aren't you going to follow him?" Yohei looked meaningfully at Rukawa who have now reached the gym doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?" Sakuragi said as he crossed his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean why?" Yohei asked him incredously. Obviously the loud red head had conked his head one to many times. Yohei wanted to tell him why. It's because he can see that his best friend does indeed love the kitsune. He had never seen him like this before. Not even with Sendoh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why would I follow him? So I would get hurt again? Get real Yohei. I'm not a sadist." Sakuragi sniffed. Mitsui stepped forward.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I never knew you were such a coward Sakuragi." He said as he appraised Hanamichi from head to toe. Sakuragi blanched.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about Mitchy?!" He demanded as he picked him by the front of his shirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I mean, you're so fucking afraid of the truth! All he's asking is a little time for you to hear his side! Is it too much too ask?" Mitsui said as Sakuragi let go and took a step back. Ryota touched his arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You went through all of these. Planned the party, planned all the little things..... I can see how you truly feel for him. Would you just let him slip through your fingers? It's not too late." Ryota said as he eyes Sakuragi intently. Sakuragi could just stammer. It seems he needs just one more push. Yohei started to move his lips but Kiyota beat him to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me that a tensai such as yourself is afraid of rejection?! Wait. You're already rejected! NYAHAHAHA!!!" The wild monkey laughed at the top of his lungs. Sakuragi seemed to snap. His eyes blazing, he turned to Kiyota.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wild monkey! What are you doing here?! Did I invite you?" Then he took in the Kainan, Shoyo and Ryonan players.  
  
  
  
  
  
"W-Wh-What are you doing here?!!! You're not invited! SHOOOOO!!!" Sakuragi said as he shooed the players away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not until you talk to Rukawa." Said Uozomi who had a self satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Grrrrr....."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We know you want to." Jin said winking at Hanamichi.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Grrrrrr....."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh come on!! This getting old!!! Go NOW!!!!" Akagi said as he shoved Sakuragi out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Grrrrr.... Okay! I'll talk to him! All because you forced me to!!" Sakuragi hollered as he broke into a run. He could see the kitsune around the block, already mounting his forgotten bike at school.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sendoh." Koshino whispered as he spotted Sendoh in his usual place. He was not fishing as usual though; Sendoh was walking along the shore with the water lapping gently at his feet. His shoes were discarded where water couldn't get to it. He cut a lonely figure that Koshino felt a tug in his heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
He removed his own shoes and joined Sendoh quietly. He was walking alongside him in silence. Koshino wanted Sendoh to start the conversation. He wouldn't force him to talk until he's ready. He knew Sendoh all too well that right now, the spiky haired ace player is in a world of his own, trying to figure things out. He'll talk once he gets out of his own little universe.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ne, Koshino?" Sendoh started, uncertain.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Koshino replied unwittingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Am I pathetic?" Sendoh asked bluntly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course not! What made you say that?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know. But ever since I've been craving for attention." Koshino burrowed his brows. That is so unlike Sendoh. He's like the most popular player in Kanagawa, all thanks to Hikoichi's sister, and gets all kinds of presents and stuff from little fan girls, receives looks of admiration from almost everybody and is secretly envied by most players who don't seem to have talent in playing but he takes all of that in a stride. Plus he had a string of boy... Ummmm... Boyfriends. Like Hanamichi and Rukawa.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about? You are the center of attention. Well.. Almost always." Koshino amended. Sendoh shook his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not talking about fame Koshino. I never cared about it. I just wanted to play." Koshino nodded. Of course. Sendoh's fame never went to his head. He's the same old Sendoh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then what are you talking about?" He asked the spiky haired, taller player.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, you know. Love. I think I never experienced it." He said as he hung his head low. Well, it's kind of true since Sendoh's parents were always out of town since he was a kid. They get to see each other about once a month. If he's lucky, twice maybe. They were even surprised to learn that their son knew how to play basketball, if not for newspapers, thank god. Sendoh couldn't consider the little trinkets and presents he receives from his parents as love. He wanted to feel it. So maybe that's why all the fuss about having flings. Maybe he's gotten addicted to it. That's why he even two timed that duo. He can't get enough of their attention. Koshino touched Sendoh's arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh come on. I'm hurt. Don't you feel that I love you?" Koshino joked lightly. But deep in his heart he knew this is true. Sendoh looked at him and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course. You were always there for me." He said as he grasped Koshino's hand and the shorter player was a tad surprised. Koshino moved his lips to answer Sendoh but no words came out of his mouth. Sendoh continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what? I've been thinking. Hana-kun and Kaede do fit each other ne? Its like they were meant to be together." Koshino snorted. Sendoh laughed softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe I should find someone new." He commented as he looked at the blue water.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sendoh." Koshino said warningly. Sendoh laughed again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was just joking! Well maybe not. But you know what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just realized something."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Koshino sighed. He hated it when Sendoh is being long winded. [I mean why not just go straight to the point? That's where it will eventually lead anyways.] Koshino rolled his eyes at himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't live without your support. I don't know why I depend on you too much." Sendoh sighed. He looked at Koshino directly. The passion in Sendoh's eyes caught him off guard. He's never seen Sendoh's eyes that way. He did see it, yes, but it was definitely not directed at him. But now that he did he felt hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But I think I know now. I've been searching for love elsewhere when you're right before my eyes. I'm so stupid." Sendoh said as he kicked some sand. Koshino was speechless. Here he was too tongue tied to say that he feels the same way too. Sendoh looked at him sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess, you'll never want me right? Were just friends?" Koshino still didn't answer. Sendoh was getting discouraged. He was sure that somehow Koshino felt something for him but it seems he was wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry for dumping on you like this. I'm sorry." Sendoh said as he turned and decided to leave. Koshino stared at Sendoh's retreating form, aghast. He started to panic when he still couldn't get words out of his mouth. But then he breathed deeply. He couldn't miss this chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sendoh." He called out. Sendoh stared at him hopefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I feel the same way too." He whispered. If Sendoh didn't hear him, that's too bad. He couldn't repeat it again. He'd be too embarrassed. But Sendoh's frown turned into a smile. And his turned into one too. They looked at each other completely understanding. No words are needed anymore. Koshino grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just don't let me catch you two-time me! Okay?!" Sendoh just laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kistune! Kitsune!" Hanamichi hollered after Rukawa. Thankfully, the raven haired player heard him and stopped pedaling his bike. It's not as if Sakuragi couldn't follow him in his feet but then....  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?!" Rukawa said softly, not quite meeting Sakuragi's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I...I...." Hanamichi stammered at a loss for words. He tried to open his mouth a few times but now words would come out. Rukawa sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Doaho. Spit it out. You want to say you fucking hate me?! Then say it!!" Rukawa yelled. He had enough of it. Every time he falls for somebody he gets his heart broken. And he's getting sick of it. It's getting tiring, really.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!!" Sakuragi yelled back, panicked. He took slow deep breaths and composed himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kitsune. I do love you. But what about Fujima?! I don't want to be hurt again. If I can't have you wholly then I'd rather not have you." Rukawa's eyes grew wide. The red head did love him, and he's just jealous. But that doesn't mean that what he did was okay right? But Kitsune does love him.... Maybe its worth one more try.....  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've told you already. He's nothing to me. Well okay. He's my ex. But it's all over. He's the one who can't forget about the past." Rukawa said, his monosyllabic sentencing record, broken.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But what did I see earlier? You can't say that my eyes are lying." The red head said frowning.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing's wrong with your eyes. What you see did happen. But he forced himself on me. That's it. You know he's been stalking me these past few days. You were there one time, you know." Sakuragi nodded. Indeed there has been one incident were the two of them were eating at a restaurant and that Shoyo ace kept pestering them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is it true?!" Sakuragi asked Rukawa solemnly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you don't believe me then it's not my problem anymore." Rukawa said as he mounted his bike once again. Sakuragi grabbed the bars and held firm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?!" Rukawa asked irritably.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I believe you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't look like it." He said stubbornly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dammit, kitsune! I believe you okay?! Even if I didn't believe you, I still...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Rukawa asked gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I still.. I still love you! And I don't want to lose you okay?!" Hanamichi said. Rukawa looked into his doaho's eyes and knew that he is saying the truth. His eyes were radiating with love and understanding. It was as if he were forgiving him for it. But he doesn't have to because there's nothing to forgive. Rukawa's been loyal to his doaho.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Hanamichi dropped to his knees.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Never been so sure. Forgive me for acting like a jerk?" Hanamichi asked. Rukawa looked at him and his puppy dog eyes. How can he say no to that?!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course." He whispered as he unmounted his bike and pulled Hanamichi to give him a hug. Sakuragi returned his hug. He broke out of it and captured Rukawa's lips with his own. He wanted to do that since this morning. It started slowly but then Sakuragi's kisses grew more urgent with passion. He wouldn't stop if it weren't for the laughing sounds. They broke the embrace.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the?!" Hanamichi yelled getting royally pissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That would be good for the tape ne?" Yohei said as he and Okhusu clapped each other's back and looking at the camera with a bemused expression in their faces. The Shoyo, Kainan, Ryonan and Shohoku players all laughed gaily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?!!!" Sakuragi yelled at the whole lot of them, randomly pinching players and substitutes. He looked like a volcano ready to erupt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cool down saru! We're just here to celebrate your reunion!" Sakuragi looked at the owner of that voice. It was Koshino with one of his rare smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The party lulled down after you left! Besides you planned it right? It'd be a waste not to continue it. So we thought we should bring the party to you!!!" Sendoh said, appearing at Koshino's side. Sendoh held Koshino's hands, they exchanged meaningful looks. Sakuragi looked at them back and forth, then his braining clicking, smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Smiley! I see you finally opened your eyes." Hanamichi said while eyeing Koshino. Rukawa had told him that the smiley had some feelings for the Ryonan guard. He's just not aware of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Thanks to you." The ace Ryonan player grinned. Rukawa went to Hanamichi and Sendoh who were talking gaily. He snaked his hands on Sakuragi's shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh ahemed and he was blushing too. He thinks that this is the right time to ask for forgiveness for the two timing incident. Lonely or not, no one deserves to be treated that way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry for you know...." Rukawa just nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Apology accepted. But we have to thank you too." Sendoh raised his brows.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If it weren't for your stupidity, me and the doaho would never think of that revenge plot."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nyahahahaha!!! That's true!!! It was a brilliant plan isn't?" Sendoh nodded, is smile grim.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. You almost made me nuts!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you deserved it!" The kitsune grinned, also revealing one of his rare, genuine smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know. But were still friends, right?" Sendoh said his voice uncertain.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nyahahaha. Of course! But if you two timed shorty here...." Sakuragi trailed looking at Koshino.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, you don't need to worry about me. The moment I suspect....." Hiroaki punched Sendoh's arm lightly and looking cross. The four of them laughed completely oblivious to their surrounding. While in the background the players had already passed beers all around getting drunk and happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
OWARI~ 


End file.
